Welcome to Adulthood
by Misha
Summary: You think you're grown up and then things happen that make you realize otherwise.
1. Part One: Coming Home

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own "Gilmore Girls" or anything associated it. T I wish I did, but I don't, they belong to people with way more money than me. I'm not making any money off of this story, so please don't sue me. Thanks!

Author's Notes- This is my first longer _Gilmore Girls _fanfic. It focuses on Rory, Logan and his friends. Finn, especially will have a huge role in this, as well as a new character I'm bringing in. This starts during "Bridesmaids Revisited", but there's no big reveal. Logan didn't sleep with the entire wedding party, so there were no problems between him and Rory. Okay? I've had this idea for a while and finally felt persuaded to write it all down, so I hope you enjoy it.

Pairings- Logan/Rory, Finn/Other, Collin/Stephanie (later).

Summery- You think you're grown up and then things happen that make you realize otherwise.

Rating- PG-13

Spoilers- Up to "Bridesmaids Revisited".

* * *

Part One- Coming Home

Claire DeVille stood in front of her mirror.

_Why am I doing this? _She asked herself.

Her first weekend back in North America and what does she end up doing? Going to a boring society wedding with a bunch of people she didn't really want to see again?

Well, that wasn't entirely true, she'd missed some of them unbearably the past two years, but that didn't mean the reunions would be pleasant. She'd burnt too many bridges when she'd left for that.

Of course, taking off without telling anybody that she leaving and making no effort to keep in touch, might be the reason for that.

"But it was time to come home." Claire said out loud, trying to convince herself that she'd made the right decision. "I had to do this, for everyone."

Besides, she had to face the people she'd left behind sometime, and some part of her thought it might be better to do it in public where it couldn't get too ugly. Maybe. Possibly.

Claire glanced at the picture taped to her mirror.

"I'm doing this for you." She whispered, running her hand over the picture gently. "You need me to do this, so I will. No matter how much I don't want too."

* * *

Rory Gilmore was dancing with her boyfriend Logan Huntzberger when he froze in her arms.

"Logan?" She asked gently. She turned to see what he was staring at and saw a pretty girl with shoulder-length red hair, sitting at a table by herself.

"Should I be jealous?" Rory teased, but part of her was serious. Was Logan reverting to his old ways?

Logan looked at her. "Huh? Oh--No!"

"Then what is it?" She asked, wondering what was going on with him.

"Excuse me, I need to--" Logan said and started to walk away.

Rory followed him, really curious about what was going on. Logan swiftly made his way through the crowd of people over to the table where the girl was sitting.

She paled when she saw him and then smiled and stood up. "Logan, it's good to see you. It's been a while." SHe said softly.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded of her.

"I was invited." She said quietly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Logan said angrily. "Last time I checked, you were in Europe doing God knows what."

"Logan!" Rory said, interrupting. She didn't know what was going on, but she thought Logan was crossing some line. She turned to the girl. "I'm sorry, he's usually not so rude."

The girl smiled. "You must be Rory. I have to admit, it's nice to meet the girl who tamed Logan Huntzberger, I've heard a lot about you."

"Then, you're alone, because I don't even know your name." Rory said awkwardly.

"Claire DeVille." The girl said with a smile. She turned to Logan. "Logan, I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Does he know you're here?" Logan asked, not acknowledging her words.

Claire shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him yet, though I assume he's here."

"Of course." Logan told her. "You had to know he would be."

"Yes." Claire admitted. "Is there any chance you could tell him? Warn him? I think that would be better than him just running into me."

"This isn't my responsibility, Claire." Logan said in a low voice.

"No, it's not." She said softly. "But you're his friend and you'll do it."

"You really are a bitch, aren't you?" Logan said, shaking his head. "Fine, I'll do it. But I'm doing it for him, not you."

"I know." Claire said quietly.

Logan just glared at her and then walked away.

Rory shot Claire a look and then followed Logan. She had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, it seemed intense.

* * *

Logan made his way through the ballroom, scanning for Finn. Claire was back and Logan wasn't sure how Finn was going to take the news.

"Logan, what's going on?" Rory asked, trailing along behind. "Who's the 'he' you're talking about? Colin?"

"Finn." Logan told her distractedly.

Roy nodded. "Of course, she's a redhead after all."

More than that she was _the _redhead, Logan thought, but didn't say. He didn't have time to explain the whole situation.

Logan finally spotted Colin and hurried over there. "Where's Finn?"

"Back room, we're having a sub party." Collin told him. "I just came looking for you to get you two to join us."

"Take me to him now." Logan demanded.

"What's the problem?" Collin asked.

"Over there." Logan said, pointing to Claire's table.

Collin followed his gaze and swore. "What the Hell is she doing here?"

"I don't know." Logan told him. "But we have to warn Finn."

Collin nodded. "This is not going to go well."

"No," Logan agreed, shaking his head. "It's not."

He was afraid that might be the understatement of the year and wondered how angry Honour would be if her wedding turned into a war zone...

* * *


	2. Part Two: Reunions, Of A Sort

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Two- Reunions, of A Sort

Collin led the way to Finn, a million thoughts running through his head. He was not at all sure how his friend was going to take the news of Claire's return. Probably not well at all.

Not that Collin could blame him. He wanted to throttle her himself, so he could only imagine how Finn would react. After all, Finn was the one that Claire had hurt, where as Collin and Logan had just been the one that had to pick up the pieces.

Collin wondered if he would have been so angry, had Claire not been their friend, if she had just been another girl. But, she had been one of them, a willing partner in their exploits, and then she had just left without a word--breaking Finn in the process.

Collin and Logan reached Finn, where he and some of the others had started the sub party.

"Logan, I see you've finally joined us." Finn said cheerfully.

Logan and Collin exchanged looks. "Finn, Claire's here." Logan said quietly, jumping right into it.

Finn went white. "You mean your Aunt Claire, right?" He asked after a moment, even though they all knew that Logan didn't have an Aunt Claire.

"No." Collin said solemnly. "We mean Claire DeVille."

"Where is she?" Finn demanded.

"In the ballroom." Logan told him. "But maybe you should--"

"I need to see her." Finn said and started to move.

Collin and Logan exchanged looks and then followed after him, Rory trailing behind, this was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Finn walked slowly, still trying to process what he had heard.

Claire was back. After two years without a word, she just showed up again. How typical.

Claire.

Finn had spent two years, trying to forget her and just when he thought he had succeeded, she comes back.

He walked into the ballroom and spotted her instantly. He froze and just stared at her.

Damn, she was just as beautiful as he remembered. For a second, he was lost in memories, remembering the sight of her long red-hair spilled out all around her, remembering her laughter, and the way she looked when she was sleeping. All of that came back to him as he looked at her.

"Finn?" Collin asked from behind him, jarring him back to reality.

Finn took a deep breath and prepared to go confront Claire. He needed to know one thing, then he had every intention of forgetting that she ever existed.

* * *

Rory trailed behind the boys, still trying to figure out what was going on. She had figured out that Claire and Finn had been involved, but that was the only thing she knew.

She had no idea why the guys were all so upset, or what it was that had happened between Finn and Claire. She figured it had to be something serious, but that in itself was confusing. Since when did any of that trio do serious?

She had kind of thought that what she and Logan had was a first for the group, that none of them did commitment and without commitment you couldn't be hurt, right?

All of this was rushing through Rory's head as she watched Finn approach Claire. She saw the expression on Claire's face, a curious mixture of longing, hope and dread.

"Finn?" Rory heard the other girl say quietly.

He ignored her and pulled her towards her, kissing her deeply.

Rory heard Logan and Collin gasp and knew that they hadn't been expecting that reaction either. This whole thing was getting more confusing by the second.

Rory watched as Finn pulled away from Claire and then leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

Rory had no idea whatever it was that he had said, but she could tell from the shattered expression on Claire's face, it wasn't nice. With that, Finn turned and walked away, not sparing Claire another look.

* * *


	3. Part Three: Empathy

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Three- Empathy

Claire thought she was going to cry.

_I'm such an idiot. _She thought, forcing back tears.

She needed to keep it together long enough to get out of there and go somewhere private. She was such a fool, when she had watched Finn approach, for a moment she had hoped that he would be able to forgive her, or at least that he'd be willing to hear her out.

Then, when he'd kissed her... Oh, it had felt so good to kiss Finn again. So right. In that instant, she had believed that maybe things might work out for her after all, but she'd been a fool.

Until the day she died, she'd never forget the scorn on Finn's face as he pulled away or the words that he'd whispered in her ear. "Good, I was right, I am cured of you. Now, I don't have to waste another thought on you ever again."

She knew she had deserved it, but it had still broken her heart. The worst part was, she still had to talk to him, to tell him her secret.

"Claire?"

Claire was broken out of her miserable reverie by the soft voice. She turned in surprise to see Rory, Logan's girlfriend, standing by her side looking at her sympathetically.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked quietly.

Claire looked at the other girl in confusion. "Why do you care?"

"Because, you look like you need a friend." Rory told her softly.

Claire smiled slightly. "So even though you don't know me and have no reason to like me, you decided to be the friend I needed? Does Logan know what a treasure he has?"

Rory just smiled. "I remind him constantly. Now come on, I think we should get you out of here."

Claire just nodded, grateful for the suggestion. She wanted to be just about anywhere else.

"Where do you live?" Rory asked her.

"New Haven." Claire answered. "I'll be back at Yale in the Fall."

"Did you drive here?" Rory asked.

Claire shook her head. "I came with my parents."

"Okay, then I'll drive you home." Rory told her. "Just let me say goodnight to Logan and we'll leave."

Claire was honestly amazed by the other woman's kindness. This girl was definitely a change from Logan's normal type, but then of course, she had already known that. Still, she was stunned that this girl would be so nice to a total stranger, especially one that her boyfriend and his friends didn't like.

* * *

Logan had started to follow Finn out of the ballroom and in search of a stiff drink when he realized that Rory wasn't with them.

He turned around and saw Rory talking to Claire. He watched them in confusion, wondering what Rory could possible have to say to Claire, then his confusion turned into annoyance when he noted that Rory didn't look angry, she looked concerned.

_Concerned _about Claire of all people.

Before Logan could walk over there and demand to know what was going on, Rory turned away from Claire and walked over to him.

"Logan, I'm leaving." She told him.

"What for?" He demanded. "We were going to stay over night, remember?"

"I remember, but my plans changed." Rory told him. "I'm going to drive Claire home."

Logan stared at her. "Did you just say that you're going to drive Claire home?" He demanded.

"Yes, I did." Rory told him calmly.

"Why?" Logan asked. "You don't even know her and even if you did... Rory, she doesn't deserve your kindness."

"Logan, I think I can decide who I should be kind too." Rory told him. "I don't know what she did or what the story is with her and Finn, but I know that she's hurting and that she's in public and that there are a bunch of people here you don't want to be around her and that she needs to be anywhere else, so I'm going ot take her back to New Haven."

"What if I asked you not too?" Logan demanded. "What if I told you that this is none of your business and to stay out of it?"

"I'd ignore you." Rory said quietly. "Now, I'm leaving and I'll see you tomorrow."

She paused and looked at him, waiting for a reaction. He just glared at her. She signed and shook her head, then turned and walked away back to Claire.

Logan stared after her, unable to believe what had just happened.

God, this night sucked and it was all Claire's fault. Logan glared over at the redhead, wishing more feverently than ever before that he and his friends had never set eyes on her.

* * *

The drive back to New Haven was made in relative silence. Rory wasn't sure what to say and she sensed that Claire felt the same way.

"Thank you." Claire said finally, as they got closer to New Haven. "For giving me a ride home and for being so nice."

"You're welcome." Rory told her.

It had been an impulse that had made her approach Claire after the scene with Finn. She had seen the shattered look on the other woman's face and had felt sorry for her.

Rory didn't know the story, didn't know what it was that Claire had done to hurt Finn, but she did know that Finn wasn't the only one hurt and that she was only one who seemed to notice or care about that fact.

So, she'd stepped in. She'd been a little surprised by her own reaction, it wasn't really like her to offer to side with a total stranger over her own boyfriend, yet... It had just seemed like the thing to do.

"Right here." Claire directed as Rory approached the building Claire said she lived in.

Like the one where Rory and Logan lived, it was a large, luxurious building, obviously on the pricey side, which didn't surprise Rory. Most of the people Logan knew tended to come from similar financial backgrounds as him.

Rory pulled into the parking lot and parked her car. "Do you want me to come in?" She asked.

Claire paused for a long moment.

"I don't have to." Rory said hastily, sensing that her question had bothered the other woman. "I mean, I know I'm a stranger and all."

"No." Claire told her. "I want you to come in."

Rory could tell the words were hesitant, but she had a million questions and she hadn't wanted to ask them in the car, but maybe now was a good time.

The two of them walked into Claire's building in silence.

Rory could tell something was bothering Claire as they headed up the elevator and wondered if she had been wrong by offering to come in, if she had put Claire on the spot or something.

Rory saw Claire tense as they reached her door. She was about to offer to leave, when Claire opened the door. "Come in." She beckoned and Rory followed.

"Rory," Claire began, but before she could finish a young woman appeared in the room.

"Hey, we weren't expecting you for a couple more days, I thought you were staying at Mom and Dad's?"

Rory froze at the sight, for the young woman wasn't alone--she was holding a little girl in her arms. A little girl who bore a startling resemblance to Finn!

* * *


	4. Part Four: Introducing Bella

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One.   
_  
_A.N- I just want to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews this story has gotten so far, I'm glad you guys like it. Also, I have no clue what Finn's last name is supposed to be, so I made it Rothschilde, which I've seen in other stories. I thought it worked. That's all, enjoy!  
_  
Part Four- Introducing Bella

Claire saw the shocked expression on Rory's face at the sight of Anne and Bella. "Yes, she's Finn's." Claire answered, before Rory could even ask the question. "Her name is Arrabella and she's fourteen months old."

This was the first time Claire had told anybody other than her family and Steph about Bella, or at least about the fact that she was Finn's. There was something about Rory that made Claire want to tell her her story. Maybe it was the fact that she sensed that Rory could be her ally, help her get Finn too give her the chance to explain.

"Does Finn know?" Rory asked, then she shook her head. "Of course, he doesn't. I'd know if he does."

"No, he doesn't." Claire confirmed, then sighed. "I think I need to fill you in on a few things."

"That'd be nice." Rory told her.

"First, I think you should fill _me _in." Anne demanded. "Who is this?"

"This is Rory Gilmore, Logan's girlfriend." Claire introduced. "Rory, this is my sister Anne."

"Hi." Rory greeted. 

Anne just nodded in greeting. "So what are you doing home and why is Rory with you?"

"Let's just say, going to Honour's wedding was a mistake." Claire said, moving to take Bella from Anne.

"What Rothschilde didn't take well to the news that he was a Daddy?" Anne asked sarcastically, she'd never been a fan of Finn and didn't see why Claire had decided to tell him about Bella after all this time.

"I didn't tell him." Claire said quietly. "He didn't let me say a word and I don't think he's going to listen well."

"Good, maybe now you'll take my advice and forget about telling him." Anne said harshly.

Claire just shot her a look. "Anyway, I needed to get out of there and Rory was kind of enough to drive me home and I wanted to come back here, I needed to see Bella." 

Anne nodded, then yawned. "Well, since you're home, I'm going to go to bed. Night." With that she turned and walked out fo the room.

Claire looked apologetically at Rory. "Sorry about that, my sister's not much of a people person."

"It's okay." Rory said, then she looked pointedly at Bella. "You were going to explain?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, but do you mind if I wait a few minutes?" She asked. "I should put Bella too bed and I just wanted to--"

"I understand." Rory told her with a smile.

Claire smiled her thanks then turned her attention to Bella. "Hey sweet girl, yeah Mommy hasn't even said hi yet. How's my angel? Did you miss me?" 

This had been first time she'd been away from Bella, even for a night, and she was glad that she hadn't gone through with her initial plan of staying away for several days. She'd thought it was best if she'd talked to Finn without Bella around, but she hadn't anticipated how much she'd miss her little girl. No, she still had to talk to Finn, but she'd do it here in New Haven. That might be better, anyway.

"Miss Mommy." Bella said enthusiastically.

"Mommy missed you too." Claire said, cuddling the girl close. "Yes she did. You're Mommy's precious angel, did you know that?"

Holding her daughter reminded her of why she had gone to Honour's wedding and why she would put up with the pain that would no doubt come out of trying to force Finn to listen to her.

If it was just about her she would never have come back, but it wasn't. It was about Bella too and Claire realized that she'd be unfair to Bella these past fourteen months and she wasn't going to continue being unfair. Bella needed both her parents, not just her mother.

Claire knew that whatever problems Finn had with her, once he knew about Bella, he'd be a great dad. She'd never doubted that, not even when she'd made the decision to not tell Finn about his child.

It had seemed like the right choice at the time, but she knew now that she'd been wrong and she was going to rectify the situation. Even if it meant sucking up all her pride and facing the anger and contempt that she knew she deserved.

For her daughter, she'd do anything, even face Finn.

* * *


	5. Part Five: Explanations

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.   
_  
Part Five- Explanations

Rory watched Claire with her daughter.

Finn's daughter. Rory could barely contemplate that--Finn had a kid, that was even more shocking than learning that Luke had a daughter.

Rory realized that she just couldn't picture any of the trio as a father. She kind of assumed that one day she and Logan would have children, but she had never tried to picture it, it was a still a vague point in the future.

She figured it was the same for Finn and Collin, one day they'd have children, once they had a chance to settle down and grow up. Except, one day for Finn, was now.

He had a daughter. A beautiful little red-haired muchkin with his eyes and unmistakable grin. Rory couldn't even begin to imagine how he was going to react, especially given how angry he seemed to be at Claire. 

After a few minutes, Claire left the room to put Arrabella to bed and then came back, a few moments after that.

"Sorry, that took so long." Claire apologized. "I just haven't seen her since Yesterday morning and--"

"It's okay." Rory interrupted. "I didn't mind waiting."

She just wanted answers, because her inner journalist sensed that Claire's story was an interesting one.

Claire sat down on the couch beside Rory and sighed. "Where do I begin?" She asked, closing her eyes.

She opened them and then looked at Rory. "I guess I should start by asking what the guys were like when you met them?"

"What were they like?" Rory repeated in surprise. "In what way?"

"Relationships and such." Claire said quietly.

"They didn't have them." Rory said flatly. "They all kept in casual. Finn and Collin still do."

Claire took a deep breath. "That's what I thought, it wasn't always like that. When I met them, only Logan was like that."

Rory raised an eyebrow, unable to imagine either Collin or Finn in a relationship.

"I guess, I'll start at the beginning." Claire told her. "I've known Logan for years and through him I met Collin and Finn. We all ended up at Yale together and we started hanging out, along with Stephanie and a few others. We joined the Life and Death Brigade together and had out share of stupid stunts."

"That I can imagine." Rory said with a smile, thinking about some of the stories Logan had told her about his LDB exploits.

"So it went for two years." Claire told her. "During those years, all of us had various relationships, though not with each other. Until near the end of our second year at Yale, that's when things changed."

"How so?" Rory asked quietly. 

"Well, in two ways, really." Claire told her. "That spring, Collin met a woman, Valerie Ames and... Well, Finn and I decided to be more than friends."

There was a bittersweet look on Claire's face, as she paused, obviously lost in her memories.

"For Finn and I, it was wonderful." She said finally. "We'd been friends for so long and suddenly there were all these new feelings there and we were so much more than we had been."

Rory smiled remembering how she had felt when she and Logan became serious.

"Finn was amazing." Claire told her quietly. "Definitely, a doting boyfriend. We were a couple and it was exclusive, but it was still pretty casual. Neither of us had mentioned anything about love or a future." 

Rory nodded, waiting for Claire to continue.

"While Finn and I were getting involved, Collin was getting very serious, very quickly with Valerie." Claire said after minute. "He was head over heels in love, still we were all shocked when, after only a few months, Collin announced that she was pregnant and they were getting married."

Rory stared at her. Collin was a daddy too? She wondered why she never heard about that.

"Because, the day before they were supposed to get married, a hurried affair, of course, Collin discovered that he wasn't the father." Claire said quietly, reading Rory's look correctly.

"Oh, poor Collin." Rory murmured, thinking how that must have felt.

"He was devastated." Claire told her. "More than that, he was embittered towards women. To learn that Valerie had purposely passed off another man's baby as his because he was the better catch... It made him very suspicious of women, Logan and Finn too, because what happened to one, happened to all of them."

Rory looked at Claire, thinking that she was starting to understand.

"Finn and I were still together," Claire continued, "but things had changed. It was like a level of trust had disappeared, because of what Valerie had done. Finn was still with me, but I no longer felt like he really trusted, it was like he was just waiting for me to betray him."

Rory winced, imagining what that must feel like. "After the mess with Valerie, Collin was adamant that he didn't want to go back to Yale." Claire continued. "So, Logan had the idea of them all taking a year off and he persuaded a few others to go along. So, nine of us hopped a yacht and decided to sail around for a while. I had been hesitant about going, but Finn wanted me to, and honestly, as shaking as it was right then, I knew our relationship wouldn't last a year apart, so I went."

Rory nodded, she would have done the same thing, she was sure.

"We'd been out to sea for about six weeks when I realized something wasn't right." Claire told her. "So, when we docked for a day, I went and bought a pregnancy test. It was positive. I was having Finn's baby."

Claire paused, as if trying to gain her composure. "It was the best and worst news of my life." Claire confided. "On one hand, I was so happy. I was having a abby. Finn's baby. On the other hand, I was terrified of how he'd react. Things weren't that good between us and I was afraid he'd think I was like Valerie and that he'd accuse me of horrible things. Of being like her."

Rory felt a bad for Clarie, could hear the pain in her voice.

"I went back to the yacht, trying to figure out what I was going to do." Claire continued. "That night I casually brought up the subecjt of children to the group as a whole, trying to sound out Finn without letting on my biog news. Collin spoke up, saying that he'd never fall for into that trap again and that the only children he was having were in several years after he'd had his fun and settled down with a proper wife. Robert added that if a girl ever came to him again and told him she was pregnant, he'd write a check and send her on his way. The others laughed and agreed."

"Claire, I'm sure they didn't mean it like that." Rory said softly, feeling bad for the other woman. "Besides, Finn wouldn't think that of you, he knew, you guys had been friends before you got together, right?"

"Yes, but by that point, things weren't good between us." Claire told her. "After Valerie, he stopped trusting me as much. It was like, I was just another woman, one who was going to let him down eventually. Because of that, I just coulndn't tell him I was pregnant, I just couldn't bear to have him accuse me of being like Valerie. I just couldn't. So the next time we docked, I waited until they all left and I packed my bags, wrote Finn a note and then I left and that was that. I haven't talked to him since."

"Oh, Claire." Rory murmered. No wonder the boys had reacted the way they had to seeing Claire at Honour's wedding.

"I know, I know." Claire siad. "It was the wrong thing to do, but at the time it seemed like the thing to do."

"So waht changed?" Rory asked her quietly. "Why did you come back now?"

Claire paled and went quiet.

"Nevermind." Rory said after a minute, sensing that it was something Claire wasn't ready to share yet.

"So there, now you know the story. Do you hate me?" Claire asked softly.

"No." Rory told her softly. "In your shoes, I might have done the same thing."

And the truth was, she might have. Faced with that situation, having Logan's baby and knowing that he woudl have all these bad associations, recent associations, and that there was something wrong with their relationship, she might have made the same choice as Claire.

"Thank you." Claire said softly, then she smiled. "Thank you for listening."

"No problem." Rory told her, then stood up. "I should get home, it's late." She paused and looked at Claire. "Can I call you in the morning?"

She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to Claire.

Claire smiled. "That'd be nice. Thank you."

Rory smiled and gathered her coat. "No problem." She paused and looked at Claire. "You have to tell Finn, eventually."

"I know." Claire said quietly.

"When you do, if you need a friend, I'll be here." Rory said impulsively.

"Why?" Claire asked. "You barely know me."

Rory had asked that question herself, but it all came back to one thing. "Because tonight, you had this look on your face after Finn kissed you, I've had that look."

"Thank you." Claire said softly.

"You're welcome." Rory said, "and Bella's adorable."

"Thank you." Claire said again. "For everything."

* * *


	6. Part Six: Difference of Opinion

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Six: Difference of Opinion

Logan was waiting impatiently for Rory to get home. Where was she? He had left the wedding right after her, yet he had gotten home to an empty apartment.

After Rory had left, Logan hadn't felt like sticking around. Hed'd checked on Finn, who'd also been in no shape for a party--whihc was a rare thing for Finn, so Collin and Finn had left with him. It was a dperessing trip home, none of them really in the mood for talking.

Logan was furious with Rory, how dare she side with Claire over Finn? She didn't even know Claire and yet she had decided to be her friend? It was so typical of Rory, yet this time it was totally inappropriate.

Logan sighed, Rory had no idea was she getting into, this wasn't a normal situation. Rory might not understand it, but Claire hadn't been just abother girl.

For Finn, she'd been _the _girl, she'd been his Rory. In fact, that was why Logan had been so wary of getting involved when he met Rory, because of Finn's experience.

Logan remembered that afternoon, when they'd returned to the yacht to find Claire gone.

_"Luv, I hope you're headache's cured, because I am feeling particularly seductive!" Finn called out._

_"If anything will make her headache worse, it's that." Logan said with a chuckle. _

_"Luv?" Finn called out and then frowned._

_"Maybe, she's asleep." Robert suggested. "Such a thing does occasionally happen."_

_As the discussion was happening, they were all making their way towards Claire and Finn's cabin,_

_"Claire?" Finn called out, then he opened the door, Logan and Collin and the others followed him inside, not caring that Clarie might not appreciate it. After all, on the yacht, there was no such thing as privacy._

_Finn stopped once he was inside and saw that the room was empty._

_"Maybe she felt better and decided to go on shore for a while." Logan suggested, but Finn wasn't listening. His eyes had fallen on a peice of paper resting on the pillow. He went and picked it up and then froze. _

_"Finn, what is it?" Collin asked. "Having trouble reading the words?"_

_Wordlessly Finn passed the piece of paper to Logan._

_He paled as he read the words. _

_**Finn-**_

_**I'm sorry, it's not working. I'm leaving for good. I'm not going back to Connecticut, so don't bother to try and call me there, you won't reach me. I need to find myself.**_

_**This is for the best, believe me.**_

_**Love,  
Claire**_

_Logan could barely believe what he was reading. This note was totally out of character for Claire._

_"She's gone." Finn said after a moment. "She left."_

_"What else can you expect from a woman?" Collin asked bitterly. "They all let you down eventually."_

_"Finn, I'm sure there's an explanation." Logan said, though he couldn't find one.  
_

And that had been that. Finn had moped around for a while and then he had seemed to get back to his old self, but Logan knew better.

He knew that Finn was hiding his pain. He seemed to be trying to overcompensate, to make it seem like Claire hadn't bothered him and that was when his fixation with redheads began, as if he was trying to prove that there was nothing special about Claire, that she'd been just another girl.

Now, she was back and Logan was sure that it was going to be hard on Finn and for some reason Rory had to go and get involved.

Damn, this was a mess.

* * *

Rory was surpirsed to see Logan at the apartment when she got home. 

"What are you doing home?" She asked with a smile. "I thought you were staying in New York tonight."

"You took an awfully long time to just drive her home." Logan said, not answering her question.

"I went inside for a while." Rory said slowly.

"You went inside?" Logan repeated angrily. "I thought you were just driving her home, I didn't know you were going to chat with her."

"Well, I did." Rory said slowly. "I didn't know that I wasn't allowed too."

"Don't do this, Rory." Logan told her.

"Don't do what?" She asked.

"Don't become friends her, Rory." Logna said slowly. "You don'tundersthand the situation."

"Acutally, I do." Rory replied. "She and Finn were together, Collin got involved with a bitch, you guys stopped trustting women and Finn started withdrawing, so Claire took off, leaving only a note and hasn't had any contact withhim since. I understand."

"Is that how she sees it?" Logan deamnded. "That Finn started withdrawing?"

"Yes." Rory said softly.

"Well, taht's rich." Logan said bitterly. "Well, she wasn't around to see him after she left, to see the fact that she devasted him."

"Logan, Finn wasn't the only one hurt." Rory said, not sure why she kept feeling like she had to argue this, but she did. Sure, Claire had been wrong to leave the way she had, but she didn't deserve all the scorn and contempt she was getting.

"What, one drive and you're on her side now?" Logan demanded. "Rory, you didn't see him after she left."

"No, I didn't." Rory admitted. "But there's more than one side to the story, Logan. Claire had her reasons for leaving."

"So waht were they?" Logan asked. "What reason did she have for taking off with only a note, breaking Finn's heart and then walking back in two years later as if nothing had changed."

Rory was silent, knowing that she couldn't betrya Claire's secret. True, Claire had never actaully said that she couldn't tell Logan, but... If Rory told Logan, then he'd feel obligated to tell Finn, and that was something Cliare needed to do herself.

"It's not my place to tell." Rory said softly.

"So you're keeping her secrets now?" Logan said increduously. Rory took a deep breath. "Logan, I don't wnat to fight with you about this. Claire has her reasons and it's up to her to explain them. It really has nothing to do with us."

"Finn's my friend." Logan argued.

"Yes, he is." Rory agreed quietly. "But he's also an adult, just like I am. Logan, I can make my own friends, my own decisions about who I cna hang out with and nothing you say, is going to change that."

"I don't like her." Logan muttered.

"I know." Rory said softly. "But I do."

Logan was quiet for a moment and Rory stealed herself for another fight, but instead he sighed.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you look?" He said after a long moment.

Rory smiled. "This morning, but it's always nice to hear."

Logan held out his hand and she took it and went into his arms.

She doubted that they were really finished with the subject of Claire and she was sure there was going to be more disagreeing, but for now she was hapyp to let the subejct rest. She just wanted to enjoy being with Logan.

They could deal with everything else later and she was sure they would.

* * *


	7. Part Seven: Out of My Mind

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.   
_  
Part Seven: Out of My Mind

Claire got up early the next morning, unable to sleep.

She kept replaying the night before in her mind. Her return to Hartford society. Her reunion with her old friends, none of whom had seemed happy to see her. Meeting Rory, which was pretty much the only high point to the night. Finally telling someone the full story behind her departure. 

Seeing Finn again. That was the big one, the one that she couldn't get out of her mind.

For two years, Claire had been imagining what it would be like to see Finn again. Yet, she hadn't been prepared for the real thing. It wasn't the scorn or the contempt, she'd been expecting that. Just like she'd been expecting his cruel words.

What she hadn't been expecting was her own reaction to seeing him again. God, she'd missed him. For the past two years, she'd tried to convince herself that she was over him, but she wasn't.

That was the saddest part of all it, the fact that she was still in love with him and he hated her guts. Oh, and the fact that Claire still had to tell him that she'd had his child and had kept the news from him for two years, and that he had missed fourteen months of his daughter's life.

Finn was going to be even more furious with her, if he ever gave her the chance to explain, and was going to hate her even more, if that was possible. All of which meant, that still loving Finn was a mistake.

Claire sighed, why was she even wasting thoughts on the subject? Her moment with Finn had passed her by. She'd made what had seemed like the right decision two years before and that decision had cost her any chance of happiness with Finn, she knew that.

The best she could hope for was that they could come come up a peaceful co-parenting situation for Bella's sake, since Claire wanted Finn to be involved in Bella's life.

It was what Bella needed and she was going to make sure that happened, and that was the only relationship she and Finn were going to have, as co-parents and she had to accept that.

* * *

Finn found himself up at the ungodly hour of 9 a.m.

He wasn't sure he had ever woken up at 9 a.m. before. He'd been _up_ at 9 a.m., but only because he'd yet to gone to sleep.

He'd never willing woken up at that time time. Yet, here he was, sitting up and dressed and everything. It was that damned woman's fault. If it wasn't for her, he'd be happily asleep after a wonderful night of drinking.

Yet, he was awake, because of her. Just when he'd thought he'd finally got her out of his system, she had to show up again and disrupt everything.

The problem was, it was Claire. If it had been any other woman, Finn was sure he would have forgotten her by now. But the problem was, Claire had been different from day one.

Finn blamed that sexy red hair of hers, he was sure that was the major appeal. Of course there had been plenty of redheads since and he couldn't remember half of their names, but he was sure that was just coincidence.

He hated himself for being so weak. After two years, you would have thought he'd have gotten her completely out of his system, and yet...

When he'd seen her again, for a split second, he'd forgotten everything except how beautiful she was. For a minute, he was back where he'd been before she'd him on the yacht without a word, back when he thought of her presence in his a life as a given, when he'd started to think that any future plans he made would have to include her.

He hadn't planned on kissing her, but he'd seen her standing there and he couldn't resist. He'd lied when he told her he was cured of her. The truth was, he was far from cured.

That was the worst part of all this. She walked out on him, leaving only a note, didn't contact him for two years, and yet he still wasn't over him. It wasn't from lack of choice. There were other girls, though he didn't usually remember their names. For all that he made a big deal of trying to pick up Rosemary, he really had no problems getting women, yet he was still hung up on a woman who obviously didn't give a damn about him.

Finn wondered why she'd even bothered to come back, after all this time. Couldn't she have at least done him the favour of staying away, where he could pretend to forget that she'd ever existed?

* * *


	8. Part Eight: Making Plans

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.   
_  
Part Eight: Making Plans

Rory got up the morning after Honour's wedding and went over to the paper.

It might be a Sunday, but that didn't mean there weren't things to be done. One thing she had learnt about being editor was that the work was never done.

After she was done at the paper, she decided to go by Claire's and see how she was going. It was odd, since Rory had only met her the night before, but she felt drawn to her. 

Besides, she figured that Claire was going to need somebody to talk to, as she figured out how to tell Finn about Bella. Rory still couldn't believe it. Finn had a daughter.

Just then her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"How's my favourite daughter?"

Rory smiled. "Hi Mom." 

"How was the wedding?" Lorelai asked. "Anything interesting happen? Someone dance around in their underwear?" 

"No underwear dancing, but there were a few interesting happenings." Rory told her.

"Oh? Come on, spill." Lorelai encouraged.

"Well, you know Finn right?" Rory asked her.

"Never been actually introduced, but I know the person in question, yes." Lorelai told her. "Is this a Finn story? Those are always good."

Rory kept her mother up-to-date with the goings-on of Logan and his friends, because Lorelai always seemed to appreciate the stories.

"It is a Finn story, but not in the way you expect." Rory told her. "Turns out Finn has a back story I didn't know. There was a girl."

"Hun, I would be more surprised if there wasn't a few girls in his past." Lorelai said dryly.

"No, I mean, there was a girl he was serious about." Rory told her. "According to Logan, she really hurt him."

"Really?" Lorelai said. "So this story has to do with this girl?"

"Yes." Rory said, then proceeded to fill her mother in on what had happened the night before, including the part about the baby.

"Wow." Lorelai said when she was finished. "That's definitely something."

"Yeah." Rory said. "I'm actually about to go see Claire now."

"That's good." Lorelai told her. "It sounds like she's going to need someone to be there for her. It's not easy having a kid when you're just a kid."

"She's 22." Rory pointed out.

Lorelai chucked. "Believe me, Rory, that's still just a kid. I remember when I was 22, I think of the two of us, you were the more grown up and you were 6."

"She has to tell Finn." Rory said softly.

"Yes, she does." Lorelai agreed. "How do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't know." Rory said honestly. "I can't picture him with a kid."

"Well, that's the funny part about kids, they come even when you can't picture yourself or someone else with them." Lorelai commented. "He's got one now and that can't be changed."

"Do you think I should have told Logan?" Rory asked.

"No." Lorelai told her. "This isn't your secret to tell, kid, it's Claire's. All you can do is be her friend and support her, but she to be the one to tell Finn, not you, not Logan, but Claire."

* * *

Claire opened the door and was a little startled to see Rory. She knew that the other girl had said she'd call, but Claire wasn't sure if she'd change her mind, and certainly hadn't expected her to just show up.

"I hope you don't mind, I finished at the paper and thought I'd see how you were doing." Rory explained. "I brought coffee. You **do** drink coffee, right?"

Claire smiled. "Can't live without it. That was the worst part of pregnancy, having to drink decaff."

Rory grinned and handed her a cup. "I knew we were going to be friends."

Claire smiled, still a little in awe of this girl. "Are you an angel?" She blurted out. "Is that it? You're my guardian angel?"

Rory laughed. ""Now that's a scary idea. Nope, I'm just a regular girl. Sorry."

Claire smiled. "I don't know about regular, I'd say you're pretty special."

Just then there was a yell coming from the nursery.

"Bella's awake." Claire said, recognizing the sound. "She doesn't like waking up to an empty room."

"Ah." Rory said and followed Claire down the hall. "Where's your sister?" 

"She headed back to Hartford this morning." Claire told her. "She was only here to watch Bella while I went to the wedding to talk to Finn, since that fell through, she went back to her life."

The truth was that she and Anne had also had a fight about her determination to tell Finn the truth. Anne just didn't understand why Claire needed Finn to be a part of Bella's life and had basically said that if Claire was going through with it, she wasn't sticking around to watch the disaster.

"When are you going to tell Finn?" Rory asked as they entered Bella's room.

Claire crossed the room and took her daughter out of her crib. "Hey pretty girl, all better now? Yeah, you just don't like being alone do you, poor baby." She held the little girl close to her and then turned to Rory. "Honestly, I have no idea."

Rory shot her a look. "You have to tell him. I feel bad keeping this from _Logan_, let alone Finn." 

Claire paused, she'd never even thought of that. By telling Rory her secret, she'd put the other girl in an awkward position. "Rory, I'm sorry." She said. "I never even thought--" 

"It's okay." Rory interrupted. "It's not my place to tell him, I know that, so I didn't. But you do need to tell Finn and soon."

"I know." Claire said as the two of the, plus Bella of course, walked back into the living room. "I just don't know how I'm going to do it."

She set Bella down on her blanket on the floor and sat down with her.

Rory joined them, picking up a toy and offering to Bella, who took it happily. "I went to Honour's wedding to get a judge of Finn's reaction to seeing me again."

Rory winced.

"Yeah." Claire said with a sigh. "We both know how well _that_ went. Anyway, I know I need to talk to him, but I'm not sure how. It's not like I can just show up at his door."

"Why don't you?" Rory suggested, taking the rattle Bella offered and then she gave it back to the baby.

Claire stared at her. "You want me to just show up at Finn's door? Oh, that would go well, especially since he rooms with Collin, who I bet, also hates my guts."

"You know that Collin and Finn share an apartment?" Rory asked, sounding a little surprised. "But you haven't had contact with either of them in two years."

"I haven't." Claire told her. "However, I do other have sources. When I made the decision to come back, I checked to see what Finn was doing, make sure he was in the country, that he wasn't married or in some sort of relationship that would make me dropping a daughter on him very awkward."

"That was probably a good idea." Rory said, then paused. "But you're right, Collin's presence could making telling Finn a little awkward." 

Rory was quiet for a minute, playing with Bella. Then she looked up at Claire. "You need to catch Finn off guard." Rory said after a minute. "Just show up and catch him off-guard, it's the only way you're going to be able to get him to listen." 

"What about Collin?" Claire pointed out, grateful beyond words for Rory's help. She'd met the girl yesterday and yet, here she was, acting like her ally. Giving her a ride home from the wedding, not judging her for keeping the baby a secret, and now helping her figure out how to tell Finn. Rory Gilmore might not be an angel, but she certainly was the best thing that had happened to Claire in a long time.

"Well, what if I arrange for Collin to be out, but for Finn to be there?" Rory suggested. "That shouldn't be too hard, yes those two usually go every where together, but just once, we'll try something different. Anyway, once I get Collin out of the apartment, you show up and corner Finn and make him listen."

Claire shook her head, once again amazed by this girl. In one day, Rory had become the second best thing that had ever happened to her, after Bella. That seemed odd to say about somebody she had just met, but Rory was like a gift from heaven, she made Claire hope that coming back wouldn't be the disaster that she had feared.

* * *


	9. Part Nine: The Plan

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.   
_  
Part Nine: The Plan

"Juliet, I need you do to me a _huge_ favour." Rory said, showing up at the apartment Rosemary and Juliet shared.

Juliet smiled. "Sure, Rory, how can I help?"

"First of all, are you familiar with Claire DeVille?" Rory asked, not sure how long Juliet and Rosemary had been hanging out with the guys.

"Is she back in town?" Rosemary demanded. "I haven't heard anyone speak about her in two years. Since she left Finn on that yacht."

"Well, she's back and she needs to talk to Finn, but he doesn't want to talk to her."

"Well, she did leave him without a word for two years." Juliet pointed out.

"How do you even know her Rory?" Rosemary asked. "You weren't around two years ago."

"I met her at the wedding." Rory said. "I ended up befriending her." It seemed kind of odd to admit that she'd become friends with someone she had met the day before, but it was true.

"What do you need me for?" Juliet asked.

"I need you to arrange a date for Collin for tomorrow night." Rory said quietly.

Rosemary and Juliet exchanged looks.

"Why?" Juliet asked slowly. "Because Claire needs to talk to Finn and he won't talk to her, so she's just going to ambush him at the apartment, but she can't do it if Collin's there and they go almost everywhere together."

"So you need me to arrange a date for him." Juliet said slowly.

"I'd do it, but I know a startling lack of single women." Rory said. "So will you do it?"

"Yes, but we want all the dirt." Juliet told her.

"I can't, not until--" Rory began. 

"We know." Rosemary interrupted. "But as soon as she talks to Finn and it's okay, we want the whole story, because I'm betting it's juicy and don't worry about Collin, we'll make sure he has a hot date."

Rory grinned. "You guys are the best. Thanks."

She closed her eyes, this might work. They'd get Collin out of the apartment and give Claire the chance to talk to Finn and maybe, just maybe it wouldn't blow up in their faces.

Hopefully.

* * *

"So Collin will be gone at nine and Logan and I are supposed to go over there at about ten and meet Finn to then go out, but of course we won't show, though Logan doesn't know that yet." Rory told Claire over the phone.

Claire listened, amazed at how fast Rory worked. She made a plan and then she followed through.

"Rory, thank you so much for doing this." Claire said gratefully.

"It's not a problem." Rory told her. "You need to talk to Finn alone and he's probably not going to give you the chance, so this is your best bet."

Claire nodded, though Rory couldn't see her. "This isn't going to cause problems with you and Logan is it?" Claire asked, not wanting to cause trouble for the girl who'd been so nice to her.

"I don't know." Rory said. "But, if it does, I'll deal with it. You have to tell Finn and this is the only way to get him to listen."

"Thank you." Claire said again.

"I'm not doing this just for you." Rory told her. "But for Bella, too. Finn's her dad and little girls need their dads. She needs him to be there and for that to happen, you have to tell him she exists."

Claire could tell from Rory's tone, that this was personal, but she didn't want to press. "Well, Bella and I both thank you." Claire said after a minute. "So sometime after nine tomorrow, okay. I can do this."

"Good." Rory said. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Claire said and then hung up.

She walked over to Bella's playpen and picked her daughter up. "Tomorrow I'm going to tell your Daddy about you." She said, holding her daughter close. "I think he's going to be angry at Mommy, but he's going to love you, yes he is. After all how can anyone resist?"

Bella just gave her that sunny smile that was so much like Finn's.

"Your daddy's going to love you so much." Claire promised her daughter, knowing in her heart that she spoke the truth. "I'm just afraid that he's going to hate me even more than he already does."

* * *


	10. Part Ten: Just A Dream

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One.   
_  
_A.N- This part might seem a little weird, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I know Finn is depicted in the show as a cheerful drunk, but I know from experience that even the most cheerful drunks can get maudlin and depressive under the right circumstances. That's all, enjoy.  
_  
Part Ten: Just A Dream

Claire was in her car, driving towards Finn's apartment. She was running a little late, so it was almost ten, but she was sure that was okay.

Just then her cellphone rang, so she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Claire, it's me." Rory said from the other end.

"Hey, Rory." Claire greeted. "Has there been a change of plans?"

"Oh, no." Rory told her. "Collin should be gone and that leaves Finn alone, though I should warn you, he's a little blitzed. The boys decided that since Collin couldn't join us tonight, they'd get together this afternoon, so they've been drinking since about one. Which makes me feel a little sorry for Collin's date."

Claire laughed. "That's okay. I can handle a drunken Finn, actually a drunken Finn might be easier to talk to. Now, there's a chance he might not remember anything in the morning and that would be bad, but..."

"Well, then we just try again." Rory told her. "Anyway, I just called to wish you luck." 

Claire sighed. "Thanks, I'll probably need it." 

"I should have asked earlier, but where's Bella tonight?" Rory asked. "Since your sister went back to Hartford and all."

"My mother." Claire answered. "She showed up on my door this morning, calling me irresponsible because I left the wedding without telling Finn, which was the whole reason I went with them. I explained that I was going to tell him tonight, so she insisted on sitting with Bella as I did so. Hopefully, they'll both survive the night."

She wasn't particularly close to her mother, though more so than a lot of the people she knew. Helen DeVille had at least made _some_ attempt to get to know her children, even if she didn't always do a particularly good job, and she did adore her granddaughter. That was something that Claire couldn't fault her mother for, though there were plenty of things that she could.

Just then, she pulled into the parking lot of Finn's building.

"Rory," she said into the phone, "I have to let you go. I'm here." 

"Okay." Rory told her. "Good luck." 

"Thanks." Claire said. "I think I'm going to need it."

SHe hung up her cellphone and got out of the car. She walked into Finn's building, following someone else in, extremely grateful that she didn't have to buzz. She walked into the elevator, a thousand butterflies in her stomach as she got off on Finn's floor.

_I can do this._ She told herself. _I **have** to do this._

She went to Finn's door and knocked.

"Coming!" She heard the call from the other side.

THe door opened and Finn was there, staring at her. "You're not Rory and Logan." He declared.

"No, I'm not." She said softly.

"You're not real, are you?" Finn asked, still just standing in the doorway. "I'm imagining this, aren't I?"

"No, Finn, you aren't." Claire said quietly, wondering just how much he'd had to drink. Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea, since she did want him to be able to remember the conversation. "Can I come in?"

Finn didn't answer, but he stepped aside. "You left me." He said suddenly, as the door closed behind her.

"Yes, I did." Claire agreed. "I'm sorry, Finn."

"You left me, so you can't be here." Finn told her, reaching out to grab her arm. "You feel real, but I have to be imagining you." 

"Finn, how much have you had to drink?" She asked softly.

"Enough that you're here." Finn told her. "You're only here when I've had a lot to drink. Because when I'm not drinking, I can't think of you. Normally when I drink, I don't see you either, but sometimes, if I'm alone, well the drinking's not so cheery then."

Claire sighed.

So it was like this. Normally, Finn was a happy, cheerful, slightly obnoxious drunk, but every once in a while it was different. He got maudlin and depressive, usually brought on by being by himself as he was consuming the alcohol, or right after he'd consumed it, and it seemed that tonight was one of those occasions. Which meant that her and Rory's plan had been for naught.

During Finn's normal drinking moods there was only a 50/50 chance he'd remember anything, but when he was like this, well, then there was no chance. Every time she'd seen him like this, he never remembered any of it the next morning.

Claire thought it was him repressing it, because, well, that was what Finn did when he didn't want to deal with something. He pushed it away in the back of his mind until a time when he so drunk it came out and he thought about it, but then the next morning, he refused to remember any of it and the cycle started all over again.

"So I'm drunk, because you're here." Finn announced, breaking into her thoughts. "Well, you're not really here, I just think you are."

"I really am here, Finn." Claire said softly, wondering if she should just go.

"No, you're not." Finn told her. "Well, you are, of course, because you feel like a real person, but you're not _her_. You're not Claire. You're someone else and I'm probably making a royal ass of myself, but I don't care, because to me, you are her."

"Finn, it really is me, Claire." She told him softly. "I came back."

"You came back." Finn repeated, reaching up to touch her face. "You're really here?"

"I am." She said softly, wondering what she was doing.

"Claire." Finn whispered, his hand caressing her face. "My Claire." 

"It's me Finn." Claire told him, her heartbreaking at his words.

She knew it was the alcohol speaking, but God that she wished it wasn't.

Just then, Finn leaned in and kissed her. She knew she should push him away, but she didn't. She let the kiss deepen, envelope them both. It had been too long since she'd been in Finn's arms, she didn't have the strength to push him away. Besides, what was the harm? Finn wouldn't remember in the morning.

_But you will. _A little voice in her head pointed out. _You will and it'll make everything else twice as hard._

Claire knew the voice was probably right, but she chose to ignore it, because this was Finn. Her Finn.

"You taste so real." Finn whispered against her lips. "You taste just like you used to. I've missed that. I've missed all of it." 

"I've missed you too, Finn." She whispered, running her hand through his hair.

"But you left." He said plaintively.

"I'm here now." She told him.

"Only until the drink wears off." He said sadly, then leaned in to kiss her again. "Oh, my sweet Claire."

Just then the phone rang and Claire silently cursed it, sure that it was going to break the spell. Finn tensed, but still stood there, his arms around her, ignoring the phone. It rang and rang and then finally stopped, Finn never making a move to pick it up.

"I've seen you so many times in the last two years, but you're never really there." Finn said plaintively. "I open my eyes and realize it was just a dream, you aren't there. You haven't been there in two years."

"Oh, Finn, I'm so sorry." She whispered, continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

"You won't be there when I wake up." Finn stated sadly. "Will you?"

"No." She had to admit, because, of course, there was no way she could be.

"That's what I thought." Finn said, then leaned in to kiss her again. "So, I'll enjoy it now, while I can. Before you go away again." 

Claire let him kiss her again, enjoying the increasing intimacy of it, but eventually pulled away. "Finn, you need to go lie down." She told him gently.

"It's early yet." Finn protested. "Plenty more to see, more to drink." 

"No, Finn." She said sternly, wrapping her arm around his waist to guide him. "Come on, let's get you to your room."

"That idea, I like." Finn said, draping himself around her.

Claire sighed and they made the way across the apartment to Finn's room. She got him inside and pushed him towards the bed. "Lay down." She whispered.

"Only if you lay with me." Finn said, tumbling down on to the bed and pulling her with him. "Oh, my darling." He whispered, holding her close to him.

Claire knew that she should pull away, but she didn't. "I'm here, Finn." She whispered. "I'll never leave."

"Do you promise?" He asked. "Promise you'll never leave me again."

"I promise." She whispered, savouring the feel of laying in his arms. She lay there for a few minutes, until she felt Finn go slack and realized that he had passed out.

"I love you, Finn." She said softly, running her hand gently over his face. "I always have."

Claire slowly disentangled herself from his embrace and got up to leave. Before she did, she paused and tucked the blankets in around Finn.

She stood there for a moment, then turned and walked away.

Once she was out of the apartment, she sighed. Nothing productive had happened. In fact, the opposite, because she was supposed to be getting over Finn, not falling deeper.

* * *


	11. Part Eleven: The Morning After

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.   
_  
Part Eleven: The Morning After

Finn groaned as he sat up the next morning. Oh, his head hurt.

"I'm never drinking again." He muttered to himself, as he pulled himself out of bed.

He frowned, trying to remember the events of the night before, but they were all a blur. He remembered drinking with Logan and Collin, but everything after that was blank.

Finn looked down and realized that he'd gone to sleep in his clothes. Not unusual for him. Actually, what was unusual was that he had ended up in the bed, with the blankets tucked up around him. Normally, he just ended up passed out on the floor, so last night was actually an improvement over the norm.

He made it out to the kitchen, where he saw Collin with a pot of coffee. "Thank God, elixir of life." Finn muttered, grabbing a cup and pouring some coffee into it. He gulped it down quickly.

"Not so loud." Collin muttered, then he made a face. "I see you're in as good as shape as I am."

"Alcohol is evil." Finn muttered, then he looked around. "Do we have any vodka?" 

Collin went to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle and poured out two glasses, then handed one to Finn.

Finn downed it. "That feels better." He murmured.

"I agree." Collin told him. "So how was your night with Huntz and Rory?" 

"Didn't go." Finn said, then frowned. "I don't think. I don't actually remember anything after you left." 

"That good." Collin commented, then winced. "I need more Vodka."

Finn nodded in agreement and poured them both out another drink.

Something was bothering him about the night before, as if there was something he should remember, but didn't.

Finn shook his head, it was probably noting, just the affect of last night's alcohol. That was it, he was sure.

* * *

"How did it go?" Rory asked, showing up at Claire's door with coffee in both hands. 

Claire took one gratefully and ushered Rory inside. "It didn't." She admitted. "Finn was too drunk. He was in a maudlin, babbling mood."

"Oh." Rory said, sounding disappointed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Claire said softly. "I'm sure he won't remember any of it, this morning. But that just means, I'm going to have to figure out a Plan C."

"Where's your Mom?" Rory asked, looking around the apartment. Bella was the only other occupant, and she was in her playpen, chewing happily on the ear of her stuffed teddy bear.

"She went back to Hartford this morning." Claire told her. "Though, apparently the nanny will be here tomorrow."

"The nanny?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mother's screening candidates." Claire said with a smile. "Apparently, I'm not capable of doing it all by myself and I need help, so with Anne back in Hartford, Mom's sending a nanny."

"That's good, right?" Rory asked with a smile.

Claire made a face. "It's something."

"So Finn was drunk last night?" Rory asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah." Claire said, then she sighed. She felt close to Rory, despite having only known her a couple days, but she didn't feel comfortable yet confiding what had happened the night before. It had been too personal, too painful.

"Well, maybe you should tell him in the afternoon." Rory suggested.

"Probably." Claire agreed, she sighed. "This is hard."

"Yeah." Rory agreed.

Claire sighed again. "Do you have class?" She asked suddenly.

Rory shook her head. "No, I'm done for the day. Why?"

"Want to go with Bella and I to the park?" Claire suggested. "I need to get out." 

Rory smiled. "That sounds like fun. Let's go." 

Claire smiled and stood up. "Great, I'll just gather her stuff and we can go. Maybe I'll think more clearly with some fresh air."

"Maybe." Rory agreed with a smile. "Let's try it."

* * *

Collin was surprised that he actually made it to one of his classes, it was kind of surprising, given how much he'd had to drink the night before. Still, he had a rule of going to at least one class a week and he'd decided this would be his one class.

After class, he had arranged to meet a friend downtown.

He parked his car and then decided to cut across the park, since it was a nice day. Collin stopped, catching sight of a girl who looked a lot like Rory.

He looked again and saw that it **was** Rory, he decided to go say 'hi', then stopped again when he saw her companion.

Claire. Collin couldn't believe that Rory was with that girl.

He shook his head in disgust and was about to turn and go when Claire moved slightly, freeing up his line of vision.

Collin froze, because there, on a pretty pink blanket, was a baby.

* * *


	12. Part Twelve: The Secret's Out

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.   
_  
Part Twelve: The Secret's Out

"What the Hell?" Claire looked up from playing with Bella and froze when she saw Collin standing there, staring at her and Bella. 

"Collin." She murmured, exchanging a look with an equally pale Rory.

"Tell me that's not a baby." Collin said, motioning to Bella. "Or at least that it's not _your _baby."

"Sorry." Claire murmured, picking Bella up and cuddling her.

"That's your baby." Collin said, staring at her.

"Yes." Claire said softly.

"She's Finn's, isn't she?" Collin asked softly. "She looks just like him, poor kid."

Claire didn't know what to say. She had always planned on Finn being the first to find about Claire, but apparently life had other plans. Oh, this was definitely bad.

"Yes, she's Finn's." Rory answered, apparently sensing that Claire was having problems forming words.

Collin turned to look at her. "You knew about this? How did you know about this?"

"I only found out on Saturday." Rory answered.

Collin shook his head and turned his attention back to Claire. "How could you just leave without telling Finn?"

Claire laughed bitterly. "You of all people have to ask? Tell me, Collin, if I had announced two years ago that I was pregnant, how long do you think it would take before you were comparing me to Valerie? Five minutes, ten? I couldn't bear that."

"So you just left instead." Collin said in disgust. "Were you ever going to tell Finn?"

"Yes." Claire said, passing Bella to Rory when her daughter fussed, sensing her agitation. "That's why I came back, to introduce Bella to Finn."

"Bella, is that her name?" Collin asked.

"Arrabella." Claire told him quietly and watched his eyes soften as he got the connection.

"Finn'll like that." He told her, then he motioned to the baby. "Can I?"

Claire nodded. "Go ahead."

Collin took the baby from Rory and looked down at her little face. "Hello there, I'm your Uncle Collin." Bella just beamed up at him.

Claire smiled, watching her daughter work her magic on Collin. There wasn't a soul alive that Bella couldn't charm, Claire was sure. She watched Collin talk to her daughter for a few minutes, imaging what it would be like when FInn had the chance to meet Bella.

After a while, Collin turned to look at her. "You have to tell Finn. Today. Otherwise, I'm going to."

"I've tried to tell him, Collin." Claire told him. "It's why I went to the wedding and then last night--"

"Last night?" Collin asked in surprise. "What about last night?"

"I went to your apartment to talk to him, but he was in no shape to listen." Claire told him quietly. "I do intend to tell him, I'm just not sure how to make him listen."

"We'll go now." Collin told her. "I'll go with you, Finn'll listen to you if I'm there."

Claire smiled ruefully. "Wow, one little baby and you go soft."

"Oh, I'm still furious at you." Collin told her. "You acted completely irresponsibly and what you did was totally wrong and Finn has every right to never forgive you, but he does need to know about Bella. She's his daughter. He deserves the chance to be a father."

Claire paused, remembering how excited Collin had been when he had learnt Valerie was pregnant. He'd wanted that baby, only to learn it wasn't his. So, it made sense that he was all for Finn getting the chance to know about his child.

Claire sighed. "You're right, of course." She looked at Rory. "Can you look after Bella for a little while?"

Rory nodded. "Sure."

Claire nodded and turned to Collin. "Okay, let's go, let's get this over with."

* * *


	13. Part Thirteen: Telling Finn

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.   
_  
Part Thirteen: Telling Finn

Finn was in the apartment, actually working on an essay that had to be done. It was a sad state of affairs, but occasionally one did have to actual work in college.

Just then the door opened and Finn closed his laptop. "Collin, up for some more vodka?" He asked with a grin, then froze when he saw that Collin wasn't alone.

"What's _she_ doing here?" He demanded of his friend, when he saw Claire standing behind Collin.

"She has something she needs to tell you, Finn and you need to listen." Collin said quietly. "You know I wouldn't have brought her here if it wasn't important."

Finn nodded, he did know that. He, Collin and Logan stuck together. When Claire left him, Logan and Collin had started hating her on principle. So, no, Collin wouldn't have brought her there unless he thought it was really important.

However, that didn't mean that Finn had any desire to hear whatever it was she had to say.

After a minute, he sighed and turned to Claire. "Five minutes, then you leave and hopefully I never see you again."

Claire and Collin exchanged rueful gazes. 

"It's not that simple, Finn." Claire said quietly, then she took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to do this, so I guess I'll just say it. Finn, when I left I was pregnant." 

Finn stared at her. _Pregnant?_ He could barely believe what he was hearing.

"You have a daughter, she's fourteen months old." She continued.

A daughter. Finn was stunned. He had a child.

He looked at Claire and tried to imagine what she had looked like pregnant with his child. But he couldn't picture it and he would never know. He had missed out on that and on fourteen months of his daughter's life because Claire hadn't bothered to tell him. If he had thought he was angry with her before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now.

"How dare you?" He demanded. "How dare you keep her from me?" 

"I thought it was for the best." She defended softly. "Finn, I was afraid of how you'd react. Afraid that you wouldn't believe she was yours."

Finn saw Collin wince there, at the reminded of Valerie. "I think I'm going to leave now." He said, and headed for the door.

Finn ignored him and just stared at Claire. "Did you trust me that little?" He demanded. "Did you really think that what we had was so worthless that I would honestly think that of you?"

Claire laughed bitterly. "Finn, what we had had already disintegrated past recollection. You didn't trust me, by the time I left, I was just another girl and you were just waiting for me to screw up." 

Finn stepped back as if he had been slapped. She couldn't actually think that could she? Just another girl? Claire had **never** been that. He'd honestly considered spending the rest of his life with her, had been thoroughly enchanted with her and couldn't believe that she didn't know that.

"Did you really think that?" He demanded of her. "Claire, I worshipped you. If you'd come to me and told me you were pregnant I would have had them dock the ship and go find someone to marry us as quickly as possible."

"I didn't know that." Claire said. "You might deny it, but things weren't right between us, Finn. If they were, well, then I wouldn't have felt I had to leave. Would I have?"

"Don't you dare blame that on me." He said angrily. "I didn't make you leave without telling me and I certainly didn't make you stay away for two years."

Claire smiled sadly. "No, I guess you didn't."

"What's her name?" Finn asked after a moment. "Our daughter."

"Arabella." Claire said quietly.

Finn froze and then nodded. "Thank you." He said finally.

Arabella, that had been his mother's name, the mother who had died when he was only six years old. As angry as he was at Claire for everything, he was touched that she had remembered and that she had named their child for his mother. That meant a lot to him.

"She's your daughter." Claire said softly. "So, I thought it was appropriate. I always intended to tell you, Finn, I was just waiting for the right moment." 

Finn just nodded, not wanting to get into, not wanting to know why it had taken her _two years _to find the right moment. 

"Where is she?" He asked instead.

"With Rory." Claire told him quietly.

"Rory?" Finn asked in disbelief. "Where does she come into this?"

"I met her the night of the wedding." Claire reminded him. "She drove me and she met Bella and I told her the story and, well, she's been kind and sympathetic. Anyway, when Collin spotted us in the park and saw Bella and put it all together, I left her with Rory, so I could come and talk to you."

Finn nodded. "When can I meet her?"

"Right now." Claire told him. "Just let me call Rory and find out where they are and then you can meet her. I don't intend to keep you from her, Finn, I want you to be a part of her life. She deserves a father."

Finn nodded again, biting his tongue to stop himself from telling her that that attitude would have been nice two years before.

He couldn't think about Claire and how she'd kept this from him, not right now. All he could think about was that he had a child, a little girl, and that he was about to meet her for the first time.

* * *


	14. Part Fourteen: The News Is Out

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.   
_  
Part Fourteen: The News Is Out

Claire called Rory and learnt that the other woman had taken Bella back to her and Logan's apartment.

Apparently, Logan would be gone all afternoon, so Rory was pretty sure it was safe. Claire told her that that was fine and arranged to meet her there. Now, she and Finn were making their way to the door.

After a moment, Claire knocked on the door, not looking at Finn. They hadn't spoken since Finn had asked to meet Bella and she'd agreed.

Claire knew that he was still furious with her and she couldn't blame him. In fact, the whole scene had gone better than she had hoped it would be, so that was good. Maybe they'd be able to do this peacefully, more so than she had had thought before.

Rory opened the door with a smile. "Claire, Finn, come in." The two did as she bade and entered the apartment.

Claire saw Bella laying on her blanket on the floor and went and picked up her daughter. Holding Bella in her arms, she then turned to Finn.

"Finn, I'd like you to meet your daughter." She told him softly, then she looked looked down at her daughter. "Sweetie, this is your daddy." 

Claire thought she would cry at the expression on Finn's face, it was just so moving, so full of love and tenderness. It had only taken one look for Finn to fall in love with his child, just like she had known he would. After all, that was all it had taken for her to fall in love with Bella, so why would Finn be any different? 

"Can I?" Finn asked, motioning to Bella.

Claire nodded and handed the little girl over. "Go to Daddy, angel." 

The little girl looked at Finn as she was placed in his arms and reached up and petted his chin.

"Nice." She said sunnily.

Finn just looked at her. "Very nice. You're gonna be a heartbreaker, aren't you?" He ran his hands over her soft curls. "And you're a redhead, I've always had a weakness for redheads."

Claire was barely aware of Rory slipping out of the room, she was just so caught up in watching Finn with their daughter.

The picture they made was just so beautiful, it brought tears to her eyes. They just looked so _right_ together, so perfect.

* * *

Logan opened the door of his apartment and then froze. There stood Finn, holding a baby, while Claire watched on.

_What's going on?_ Logan thought, as she stepped into the apartment.

"Finn?" He asked.

His friend turned at the sound of his voice, his arms full of baby.

"Logan, mate." Finn greeted. "I'd like you to meet my daughter."

Logan blinked. Finn had a daughter? Wow. He hadn't seen that one coming.

Rory emerged from the bedroom just then. "Logan." She said with a smile.

He returned it and then turned back to Finn. "You have a daughter."

"Bella." Finn said proudly. "She's fourteen months old."

Logan blinked again and then turned to where Claire was standing quietly. "I assume she's yours?" He inquired.

"Yes." Claire told him quietly. "She's mine."

Logan did the mental math and figured out that Claire must have known she was pregnant when she left the yacht. Well, that was interesting.

"Maybe, we should go, leave Rory and Logan to their apartment in peace." Claire told Finn quietly. "Besides, you and I still need to talk, so why don't we take her back to my apartment."

Finn nodded, then turned to Logan. "I'll call you later." He promised, before he and Claire left.

Once they were gone, Logan turned to Rory, who was still standing where she had been before, as if just waiting for him to say something.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" He demanded. "You knew the baby existed and you didn't think to tell me."

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Logan." Rory told him quietly. "And to be fair I've only known since Saturday."

"That's longer than Finn's known." Logan pointed out angrily.

"Logan, I knew she was going to tell him and it was something she had to do." Rory said quietly, gently holding her ground. "This isn't about you Logan, this is about Finn and Claire."

Logan shot her a look. "He's one of my best friends, Rory, and you don't even know this girl, yet you seem to have taken her side over Finn's."

"That's not true, Logan." Rory said softly. "I'm not taking Claire's side, I think she was wrong to keep it from Finn, but I guess I do feel kind of drawn to her. She's a nice girl and she needs a friend."

Logan just shook his head. "Finn has a kid." He said after a moment. 

"Yeah, he does." Rory agreed quietly. 

"Everything's go to change now." Logan said after a minute. "Isn't it?"

"Probably." Rory agreed softly.

Logan just shook his head. It was like the end of an era, suddenly adulthood and maturity were ahead of them. "Finn has a kid." He repeated. "Wow."

* * *


	15. Part Fifteen: Precious Details

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Fifteen: Precious Details

Finn could barely take his eyes off Bella.

She was his daughter. A real little person that he had a part in creating. She was beautiful, but of course she was. Claire was her mother after all.

Finn watched the two of them together when they arrived back at the apartment. His daughter and her mother. They made such a beautiful picture, two beautiful redheads.

"Do you wanna go back to Daddy?" Claire asked Bella, bouncing her on her hip. The baby smiled happily as Claire passed her back to Finn.

Finn took her happily and bounced the baby on his lap. "Thanks." He told Claire. 

"You guys look good together." Claire told him. 

"So what do we do now?" Finn asked as Bella started to poke his face with her little fingers.

"I have no idea." Claire told him quietly. "Honestly, I spent all my time trying to figure out how I was going to tell you. I never really thought about anything after that."

"If you had told me two years ago, you wouldn't have had to figure out how you were to tell me." Finn said sharply.

He saw Claire wince, but she didn't comment on what he had said.

"Still, we have to figure out what we're going to do." Finn told her. "We have a baby."

"Yes." Claire said softly. "I am the one who went through fourteen hours of labour to push out a nine pound child, so I definitely am aware that we have a baby."

"She was nine pounds?" Finn asked, looking at Claire, then he shook his head. "I didn't know that. I know nothing about my daughter."

"I'm sorry Finn." Claire said softly, she paused. "I can't change the past, but I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"When's her birthday? What's her middle name? I need to know everything." Finn told her, looking at the baby in his lap. "I'm her father, but I don't know anything about her."

"She was born January 6th at 4 a.m." Claire told him quietly. "It took fourteen hours for her to be born. She was born in a hospital in London. My sister, Anne, was in the delivery room with me and be glad you weren't, because I kinda hated you at that moment." She paused softly. "I called you that night."

"What?" Finn asked blinking.

"I called your cellphone number from the hospital." Claire told him quietly. "They had brought Bella to me and I was in that new mother glow and I was angsty and I just wanted you to be there with me, and us. So, I called and some girl answered, so I hung up."

Finn closed his eyes. He had no clue who that might have been, couldn't remember what girl he had been with while, in another continent the woman he hadn't been able to forget had been baring his child without his knowledge.

"You let that stop you from telling me I was a father?" Finn demanded, unable to stop himself.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I had just delivered your child, so imagine me being a little put off by some bimbo answering your phone." Claire told him passionately. "Maybe I should have asked for you, but I didn't know how and I couldn't bring myself to call you again." 

"Tell me more." Finn encouraged, knowing that he shouldn't press the issue.

He was still furious with Claire, a part of him hated her for keeping Bella's existence from him, but she was Bella's mother and they were going to have to come sort of peaceful existence and figure out what they were going to do with the whole situation.

"Ok, she was nine days late and weighed 9 pounds, 6 ounces, and that is not a fun experience, by the way." Claire told him quietly. "She was 21 inches long and the most beautiful baby ever."

She paused and then took a deep breath. "Her full name is Arrabella Elizabeth DeVille." She told him softly. "Her first word was Kitty. She took her first step at nine months and the last fourteen months have been the most amazing experience of my life, though I've kinda missed sleep." 

Finn just blinked. He'd missed so much. First words, first steps. Everything else.

Finn just looked at the little girl in his arms, his daughter. He had a child, one he had nothing about before this morning, and who was a stranger to him. But not for long. 

Finn looked at his daughter and made the silent resolution that from this day forward he _was_ going to be a part of her life, that he was going to have a real role.

He was a father and that changed everything.

* * *


	16. Part Sixteen: Family Talk

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.   
_  
Part Sixteen: Family Talk

"That went okay." Claire whispered to Bella after Finn had left. "Daddy and I might be able to actually work things out."

Finn had gone home a few minutes ago, after an evening that had been remarkably civil. Oh, there had definitely been some bitterness there, but that was only to be expected. After all, they'd been talking about the moments that Finn had missed out on, that she'd robbed him of.

Just then the phone rang. Claire grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Have you told Finnegan yet?" Helen DeVille demanded from the other end.

"Hi Mom." Claire said with a smile. "And yes, I did tell Finn, he just left, in fact."

"Finally, you've done the right thing." Helen told her. "You should have told Finnegan two years ago." "

You're right, Mom, I should have." Claire told her. "But I didn't and I can't go back. However, I've told him now and we're going to have to figure out a way to make it work."

"You're not going to marry him, are you?" Helen said flatly.

"Mom, the subject hasn't even come up." Claire said quietly.

She thought briefly to what Finn had said about how if she had told two years ago, he would have married her in an instant. But this wasn't two years ago, things had changed. She'd made a choice and she had to live with the consequences of that choice.

"Have you told him everything?" Helen asked of her.

"No, Mom, I haven't." Claire told her quietly. "I just told him about Bella today. I figure we can have that other conversation in a few days, once he's had a chance to digest the news."

"You have to tell him." Helen told her quietly.

"I know that." Claire told her. "I know it for Bella and myself. I _will_ tell him Mom, don't worry about that."

* * *

Finn got home, his head still reeling from what he had learnt that day. He had a child. He picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"'Ello?" A familiar voice asked from the other end.

"Hey love." He said warmly.

"Finn?" The voice said. "Dear brother, you do realize it's still morning here. Right?" 

"Sorry." Finn said, without much apology. "I wanted to talk to my favourite sister and I figured you wouldn't mind me waking you up." It was about 10 a.m. in Australia. Not too early for anyone who wasn't a Rothschilde sibling.

"What's up?" Glorianna asked, only yawning a little bit.

"I'm a father." Finn announced baldly, knowing no other way to do it. 

"Wow." Glory said after a moment. "Wait? _Are_ a father, or _going_ to be a father?"

"Am." Finn told her. "My daughter's fourteen months old."

"So that's why Claire left." Glory said quietly.

Finn was silent, a little surprised that his sister made the connection so quickly.

"Finn, it's obvious." Glory told him, correcting interpreting his silence. "Claire left without telling you why and now two years later you have a child. Of course, Claire's her mother."

"She's beautiful." Finn told his sister. "Claire named her Arabella."

Glory went silent and Finn knew that she, too, was touched by the gesture. 

"I'll be out in a few days." Glory told him after a moment. "After all, I need to meet my new niece."

"Don't tell Father." Finn warned, not yet ready for his father to know of Bella's existence.

"Don't worry, I won't." Glory told him, then she laughed. "My big brother a father. Wow. I can barely picture it."

* * *


	17. Part Seventeen: In Love

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One. _

Part Seventeen: In Love

"So you have a kid." Logan said, arriving at Finn and Collin's.

"I do." Finn said, shaking his head. "I still can't believe it."

Logan couldn't either. Somehow, he had never given any thought to any of them having children, at least not for quite sometime. He knew they'd have them eventually, all three of were under pressure to continue the family name and all that jazz. Logan even assumed at this point, that Rory would be the mother of any children he had, he just didn't plan on it happening anytime soon and that went for Collin and Finn too. Yet, now Finn had a kid. Wow.

"Did she give you any excuse for not telling you?" Logan inquired.

Finn sighed. "She said she was afraid of how I'd react--that I'd accuse her of being like Valerie."

Logan winced. He could actaully see that. Not that it excused her just taking off or anything.

"How could she think that?" Finn asked them. "How could she not have known that she was special, different?"

Logan shrugged. "Did you ever tell her?" He thought about his own problems with Rory, how he'd been stupid enough to let her go and then had to fight to get her back.

Finn was silent. "I just... I assumed she knew."

Logan just gave him a look.

"So you have a daughter." Collin said, after a moment. "That's actually kind of scary."

"Yeah, I know." Finn said, looking terrified. "I looked into her perfect little face and all I could think was that I helped create her, that she's so small and helpless and I'm her Dad, she's going to need me."

Logan could see how that would be frightening. "What happens now?" He asked quietly.

Finn sighed loudly. "I have no idea." He shook his head. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything. Claire's back and we have a _kid." _

"It's a lot to handle." Logan said sympathetically. Hell, he was still having a hard time getting the news to sink in, so he could only imagine what it was like for Finn.

"She's a cute kid." Colin commented.

"She's beautiful." Finn said, his face glowing.

Logan grinned. "That's because she takes after Claire, not you."

"She's a redhead." Finn said with a silly smile on his face. "I'm a sucker for redheads."

"I know." Logan said with a smile. It was easy to see that Finn was in love. Of course, thta was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind that I called Juliet and Rosemary and asked them to come over." Rory told Claire. When Logan had left for Finn's, she'd decided to go over to Claire's. "I promised them details." 

"Not a problem." Claire said with a smile, just as there was a knock on the door. Claire opened it to see the two girls.

"You're back!" Rosemary said, giving her an affectionate hug. "I can't believe I had to hear about it from Rory!"

"Sorry, I've been keeping a low profile." Claire explained, showing the two girls into the apartment.

"Yes, well, I guess we can understand that." Juliet said. "So are you going to tell us the reason behind your magic disapearing act?"

"I'll do better than that, I'll show you." Claire said softly.

Rory saw Juliet and Rosemary exchange confused looks as Claire lead them down the hall towards the nursery. The two other woman froze at the sight of the crib.

"You have a kid?" Juliet asked, staring at Claire.

"Bella." Claire confirmed. "She's fourteen months old."

"You were pregnant!" Rosemary exclaimed in disbelief. "That's why you disapeared!"

"Yes, it is." Claire confirmed.

"Wow." Juliet said, shaking her head. "I never would have guessed."

"She's beautiful." Rosemary commneted, looking at the sleeping baby. "For all that she looks just like Finn."

"She does, doesn't she?" Claire asked fondly, smiling at her daughter.

"Oh my God!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"What?" Claire said, turning to look at her. "You're still in love with him."

Rosemary stated in amazement. Rory looked at Claire and realized that Rosemary was right. The pale pink stain on Claire's cheeks gave it away.

"It doesn't matter if I am." Claire stated softly. "Finn and I had our moment and it passed us by. It's too late for a second chance. He'll never forgive me for leaving and for keeping Bella from him."

None of the women spoke, because none of them could deny what Claire was saying. Rory had no idea if Finn would forgive Claire, though she sincerely hoped for both their sakes, and Bella's, that he would. Rory didn't know the full history, but she could sense enough to know that Claire and Finn had had something special and she hoped that they could reclaim that.

* * *


	18. Part Eighteen: Bonding and Sad Truths

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Eighteen: Bonding and Sad Truths

Finn opened his door, surprised to see Claire there, Bella in her arms. 

"I'm sorry to show up like this." Claire said apologetically. "But I have an appointment and I wondered if you'd look after Bella. Rory would do it, I know, but I thought you might like the opportunity to spend some time alone with her." 

"Sure." Finn said instantly. He had known about Bella's existence for a week and he couldn't get enough of the little girl. "Why didn't you mention this before, though?"

It wasn't like Claire, or at least the Claire he had known, to dump something on someone last minute. The old Claire, _his_ Claire had been organized to a fault--she had everything planned out weeks in advance.

"It was a last minute thing." Claire told him, handing Bella over to him. "My appointment got moved up, it was supposed to be next week, but there was a cancellation." 

Finn nodded. "Okay, that's fine." He took the baby and settled her on his hip. "Miss Bella and I can spend some quality time together."

"I know she'll like that." Claire said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed the little girl's forehead and then stepped back. "I'll be back in about six hours, since my appointment is in the city." She promised. 

Finn nodded and watched her go. He thought she seemed tense about something, but he figured it was probably just that she didn't like leaving Bella. If there was something in noticed in the last week, it was that their little girl was the centre of Claire's world, just like she was fast becoming the centre of his.

* * *

Collin entered his apartment and stopped when he saw Finn on the floor, playing with Bella. His face lit up at the sight of the adorable little girl who was quickly stealing his heart.

He'd always loved babies, not that he'd admit it out loud, but this one was especially special because she was Finn's, and Claire's and as angry as he was at Claire, they were both very special to him and that made their little girl even more special.

"Hey there, cutie." He said, dropping down on the blanket beside them.

"Hi to you too, darling." Finn teased.

Collin gave him a look and focused on the baby. "Where's Claire?" He asked, figuring she had to be around the apartment somewhere.

"She had an appointment." Finn told him. "She left me with Bella."

Collin was a bit surprised, but then realized that well Finn **was** her father. That made him partially responsible for her. Collin wasn't sure exactly what kind of arrangment Claire and Finn had come up with, but he assumed Finn was going to be a regular part of her life, like a real father.

"That's cool." Collin said, holding out his finger for Bella to grab onto. "That gives us more time with the princess here." 

"My thoughts exactly." Finn told him with a grin. "You like playing Daddy and Uncle Collin, don't you, angel?" 

Bella just grinned at them angelically. Collin tickled the little girl, inwardly melting at how adorable she was. Who knew that a tiny little person could get to you so quickly?

* * *

"Miss Dupont, the doctor will see you now." The nurse instructed, showing Claire into the exam room.

Claire put down her magazine and followed. She had been lucky to get an appointment so quickly, since this doctor was one of the best out there. Her parents wouldn't settle for anything less for her, not about this anyway.

The doctor greeted her with a smile, looking up from her file. "Miss DuPont."

"Dr. Davies." Claire greeted, taking a seat across from him.

"It says here that until last month you were seeing Dr. Evonne Young in London." The doctor said, putting down the file.

"Yes." Claire confirmed.

"She's one of the best in the world." Dr. Davies stated. "She has a wait list of patients and given the state of your file, I'm kind of surprised that you chose to leave her care and come back to the States. What made you move here?" 

"My daughter's father is here." Claire told him. "I wanted her to be get to know him, before..."

The doctor nodded. "That was probably a wise decision." Dr. Davies looked Claire straight in the eye. "I won't lie to you, your file isn't a pleasant one. There isn't much I can do for you." 

"I know that." Claire said quietly. "I've spent the last year searching for answers, going to the best doctors in the world, trying to find a cure and I can't. The truth is, there's no doctor who can save me and I know that."

"That's a very realistic approach." Dr. Davies told her. "Your right. You have terminal cancer and there's nothing we can do, except monitor and try and give you as much time as we can."

"I told Dr. Young the same thing I'll tell you now, I'd rather live three months and enjoy them, then live six and be miserable." Claire told him.

"I'm going to die and I know it, I don't see the point in torturing myself to live a few months longer." Dr. Davies gave her a sad smile. "You're a very smart young woman, Miss DuPont, I just wish I had more options for you." 

"I know." Claire said sadly. "So do I." 

The news of her cancer, discovered shortly after Bella's birth, had been a devastating blow, but she had learnt to accept it and now all she could do was provide for her baby and make sure she'd be happy and well cared for after, she, Claire, was gone.

"Let's do a check-up, just to see what your stats are." Dr. Davies said, standing up.

Claire nodded and stood up as well,walking over to the exam table, doctor's visits had become a routine part of life for her. It was just another aspect of the hand she had been dealt.

* * *


	19. Part Nineteen: Family Time

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._  
  
Part Nineteen: Family Time

"How was she?" Claire asked, when she arrived at Finn's appointment, later that evening. 

"An angel as always." Finn said, giving his daughter a doting look. "Though she drove Collin out of the apartment."

"Oh?" Claire asked, picking Bella up and cuddling her close.

After her appointments, she always had a deep desire to hold Bella close and never let her go. She figured it came from having to face the fact that she wouldn't be able to do it much longer. Her time with her daughter was limited and precious. They'd only have a few more months together instead of years.

She'd never watch Bella grow up. Never get to see what she'd be like at five, twelve, sixteen, twenty-one. Claire would never be there for all the important milestones in her daughter's life and that killed her, but Finn would be and Claire knew he'd do a good job. She watched him with Bella and knew she had made the right decision to come home and tell Finn of his daughter.

Anne was opposed, didn't see why Claire's family couldn't raise Bella instead of that "irresponsible, Aussie playboy" and Claire's parents just refused to acknowledge that she was actually dying, though Helen did want Finn to be a part of Bella's life--and Claire's.

But Claire was looking at it realistically and she wanted to do what was best for her daughter and she honestly believed that Finn was that.

"She spit up on Collin's favourite sweater." Finn told her with a laugh. "It was enough to send him running to Rory and Logan's."

Claire laughed and bounced Bella in her arms. "Did you spit up on Uncle Collin? Did you? Good girl."

Finn laughed. "Did you eat yet? I was about to call in for Chinese for Bella and I." 

"She's a little young for Chinese." Claire told him with a laugh. "She's still working on the chewing thing, but no I haven't eaten yet."

"Then why don't you stay and join me?" Finn asked her. "Make sure I don't feed Bella anything to inappropriate?"

Claire pondered it. On one hand she wasn't sure it was a good idea for her and Finn to spend more time than necessary there, because there was still too much bitterness. On the other hand, Claire hated being alone after her appointments, because it usually left her focusing on the negatives and she just wanted to keep her mind off the truth.

"Sure." She said after a moment. After all, she and Finn had to spend some time together, it went with the co-parenting thing and what harm could one meal do?

* * *

Finn fed Bella some ginger chicken. "What do you think Princess, yummy?" The baby made a silly face.

"I think she likes it." Claire said with a smile, reaching out to tickle the baby's belly. 

"Should Daddy feed you more?" Finn asked his daughter fondly. The baby just beamed up at him, so Finn fed her another spoonful.

"Yep, she definitely likes it." Claire told him. "Otherwise, she'd be spitting it up all over you. She can be stubborn when she wants to be, can't you baby girl?" 

Finn looked over at Claire, who was smiling at Bella as she tickle her gently. There was something about the scene that got to him, Claire and their daughter in his apartment... It felt so damned right.

Finn looked at Claire. He was still furious with her for leaving, for hiding Bella from him, but for the first time he realized they could work through it... He could move past it, for Bella's sake and for his own. This felt right, the three of them together.

"Marry me." He said suddenly, before he could stop himself.

Claire froze. "What?" She asked after a moment, looking at him with big eyes.

"Marry me." Finn repeated.

"Finn..." Claire said shaking her head. "A week ago you thought I was the devil and now you want to _marry _me?"

"It's the right thing to do." Finn told her. "For Bella. She deserves to have a real family."

"It's not that simple." Claire said quietly.

"Why not?" Finn asked, feeling more confident now that the idea was sinking in. "We care about each other, we always have, and as much as I've tried to fight it, that hasn't changed. You're special, Claire. Am I mad at you? Yes. Can I forgive you? Yes. Especially, if it means giving my daughter a proper family. So how about it, Claire, will you marry me?"

* * *


	20. Part Twenty: Happy Endings Are Made of

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Twenty: Happy Endings Are Made of This

Claire didn't know what to say. Finn was asking her to _marry_ him. She had dreamed of that so many damned times over the years and yet... It was so more complicated than that. 

First of all, she knew he hadn't come close to forgiving her yet and they still had a lot to work out, something that they should do _before _they got married. Secondly, she knew Finn and she knew that it was a very spur of the moment decision and that he hadn't put any thought into it, which made her a little wary. 

Lastly, but certainly not least, was the fact that she was dying. Would it really be fair to Finn to marry him when that was the case? Yet, _because_ she was dying, Claire really wanted to say yes. She didn't have long left, she knew that, and a part of her really, really wanted to be Finn's wife before she died.

That thought was suddenly so powerful that Claire just couldn't resist... "Yes." She said, before she could stop herself.

Maybe it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She wanted this so badly and she had so little time left... What was wrong with being selfish? Besides, this was better for Bella, to have the perfect traditional family, if only for a few months.

_You shouldn't be doing this, at least not without telling Finn the truth._ A little voice in her head said stubbornly, but Claire ignored. She didn't want to tell Finn the truth until she had to, because then everything would change--he'd see her as sick and dying, not as the Claire he remembered and she didn't want that.

She wanted to be the girl he remembered for as long as possible, she wanted them to be happy for as long as possible, and though she knew that Finn was only proposing because of Bella and that he'd be furious when he found out that she'd kept another secret from him, she thought they could be happy, for a little while at least.

"I'll marry you, Finn." Claire said, after a moment.

"Yes! Did you hear that Bella, Mommy and Daddy are getting married!" Finn announced to the baby, taking her from Claire and bouncing her. Then he set her down on her baby blanked and moved towards Claire, sweeping her up into his arms. Then, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Claire kissed him back, fuelling all the loneliness of the last two years into the kiss.

"Stay here tonight." Finn whispered when they broke the kiss. "Stay with me, please?" 

"Yes." Claire said after a moment, though she knew they should talk and decided what this decision meant, but she didn't want to be practical.

She just wanted to make love to the man she loved and wake up in his arms for the first time in much too long. She wanted to be with Finn, besides didn't she deserve this? She didn't have much time left, shouldn't she be as happy as possible in the time that she did?

* * *

While Claire put Bella to bed in the portable crib Finn had bought as soon as he had found out he was a father, he called Collin on his cellphone.

"Don't come home tonight." He said as in greeting.

"Ok." Collin said. "Any reason why?"

"I'm getting married and tonight I'm going to make love to my fiancé." Finn told him, not finding any reason to beat around the bush. This was Collin after all.

"You're getting married?" Collin asked in disbelief. "To Claire?"

"Well, certainly not to someone else." Finn said dryly. "Collin, she was wrong to have kept Bella from me, but she's Claire... I would have married her in a heartbeat two years ago and I still feel that way, she's still... No one else could come compare."

Collin was silent for a long moment. "I guess I'll need to find a new roommate, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Finn said, it suddenly hitting him that his life was going to change. There would be no more partying with Collin and Logan, or at least it wouldn't be the same. He was a father and soon he'd be a husband, he had other people to think about. It was a very sobering realization. 

"Well, I'll go bother Logan and Rory for the night, steal their couch." Collin promised, breaking into Finn's reverie.

"Thanks." Finn said and then hung up the phone.

"Finn?"

He turned to see Claire standing in the doorway. "Hey." He said softly, she took his breath away, she was so beautiful. "Come here."

She came to him slowly. "I've almost forgotten what it was like to touch you." He whispered, taking her in his arms and running his fingers along her cheek. "Except, I could never forget, because you've haunted my dreams."

"You've haunted mine." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I used to dream about you, but it was just that, a dream and it never compared to the real thing."

Finn didn't respond with words, because there were no words, he just leaned down and kissed her, pouring everything into that kiss. He'd been with a lot of women since Claire had left him, but it hadn't been the same. He'd had a lot of sex, but Claire had been the only woman he'd ever made love to and no other woman could ever compare, could ever come close to exorcising her ghost and now she was here, in his arms, flesh and blood.

He wanted to savour this moment, savour of every second of having her back in his arms, his beloved Claire. The woman he had never forgotten, the woman who was going to be his wife. 

Finn broke the kiss, so that he could pick Claire up and swing her into his arms and carry her towards the bedroom. He'd dreamt about this night every night since she'd left him and he was sure reality would be even sweeter, because when he woke up she'd be there.

From now on, she'd always be there, they were going to have the rest of their lives together, after all. This night, so long in coming, was just going to be the beginning.

* * *


	21. Party TwentyOne: Back Where They Should

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Twenty-One: Back Where They Should Be

Finn lay Claire gently down on the bed and then joined her. She sat up and pulled him towards her.

"This is real." She whispered, barely able to believe it.

Claire slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, afraid that she was going to wake up any moment. After all, how many times had she dreamed of being with Finn? Of making love with him one last time?

Now, it was real and she could barely believe it. It didn't hurt that it had been two years since she'd been with anyone. Claire knew better than to believe that Finn had been celibate in their time apart, but she had been...

Partly because of her pregnancy and her illness, but also partly because the idea of being with anyone other than Finn just didn't hold any appeal to her, even when it seemed impossible that she'd ever be with Finn again.

"I've waited two years for this." She said softly, as she peeled Finn's shirt off his body, leaving his nicely muscled chest bare.

"So have I." Finn breathed, pulling at her shirt.

Claire raised her arms and let him help her out of the garment.

"No other woman can come close to you." Finn told her, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. "All they were was a poor substitute and now I finally have you here, after so long, I have you in my arms."

He undid the clasp of her bra and bent to take her left breast in his mouth. Claire sucked in her breath and bit make a moan as he licked and sucked, she dug her nails into his back, holding him in place.

After a moment, Finn moved to her right breast and repeated the treatment, as Claire bent to lick and suck at his neck and ear, causing him to let out a moan of his own.

"You're so beautiful." Finn whispered, pulling away from her to ease her skirt off her hips, leaving her clad only in her white lace panties. He discarded his own pants and socks at the same time, so that he was just in his boxes.

"You're not bad yourself." Claire said softly, greedily drinking in the sight of him.

Finn smiled and then pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her and claiming her mouth once more. The kiss was heavy and drugging, two years of longing being poured out into it.

"God, I want you." Finn muttered, his hands running down along Claire's thin body. "More than I've ever wanted any other woman."

"I want you too." Claire told him. "I _need _you."

She clung to him, wanting to feel him and touch him and just lose herself in him. They weren't going to have forever, she knew that even if he didn't, but they had this night and several more to come and she was going to savour every minute that they did have. She wasn't going to let a single second of it go to waste.

* * *

Afterwards, Finn held Claire in his arms and just basked in the afterglow. Even just holding her like this was wonderful.

He had never been much for post-sex cuddling, except with Claire. He had always loved holding her in his arms afterwards, revelling in the feel of her against him. With every other woman, he ended this part as quickly as possible, but with Claire, it had always been something to savour.

Of course, from the beginning, Claire had always been different than any other woman. No one else could ever hold a candle to her.

"That was..." He began.

"Amazing." She filled it. "It was even better than I remembered it being."

"Me too and I remember it being pretty damned amazing." Finn said with a grin.

He looked at Claire, cuddled in his arms and it hit him that this was how their child had been conceived. One night, probably very similar to this one, they'd made love and Bella was the result.

Maybe that was what made it different, better, the knowledge that they'd created life together. And probably would again. Finn grinned at the idea, the thought of making another baby with Claire--giving Bella a little brother or sister, after all his father would expect sons.

"What are you smiling about?" Claire asked fondly.

"I was just thinking about how much fun it'll be too make more babies." Finn told her cheerfully, kissing the top of her head. "I think at least two more would be good, don't you think?"

He felt Claire stiffen in her arms and she ducked her head, averting her face. "What is it?" He asked, not understanding that reaction.

Claire had agreed to marry him, so why was the idea of more children so disturbing? It was obvious that she adored Arabella, so why wouldn't she want more? Especially given that they were getting married.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Claire said after a moment, turning to look up at him with a bright smile. "More children sound lovely."

Despite her words, there was a shadow in her eyes, as if there was something bothering her. Finn shook his head, sure he was imagining it, after all what could be wrong?

He and Claire were together, they were going to raise Bella and everything was going to be like it should have been two years before. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *


	22. Part TwentyTwo: Concerning Parents

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_

"Hello?" The newest maid answered the phone.

"Is Mrs. DeVille there?" She asked, not bothering to identify herself.

"Yes, hold on."

Claire waited and a minute later her mother came onto the line. "Hello?"

"Finn and I are getting married." Claire said, getting straight to the point. She heard a silence on the other end.

"That's wonderful!" Helen exclaimed finally. "I can't wait to start planning the wedding, it'll be at the club, of course--"

"Mother." Claire interrupted. "No big wedding. You know that's not possible."

There was a longer silence this time and Claire heard her mother sigh.

"I always dreamed of your wedding." Helen said after a moment. "I dreamed of so much for you. I love your sister, but you're my firstborn. I had so many plans..."

It was Claire's turn to be silent. She knew that this wasn't the life her mother had imagined long ago. She had dropped out of college to sail around on a yacht, had gotten pregnant at 20 without getting married and she was going to die before she ever reached 25. Not exactly the life any mother dreamed of for her oldest child.

"Did you tell Finnegan?" Helen asked after a long moment.

"No." Claire said quietly. She didn't explain and her mother didn't press, but then Helen never liked to talk about Claire's illness and refused to accept that it was true.

"Let me throw you a nice wedding." Helen pleaded. "Two weeks, that's it. I promise."

"I'll talk to Finn." Claire agreed, knowing that she couldn't deny her mother that, not when she would be planning Claire's funeral soon enough.

* * *

Helen hung up the phone. 

Claire was getting married. Oh, she'd be a beautiful bride. Anne took more after Helen in looks and was quite lovely, but Claire, she had always been in a class of her own. No, she was going to be a gorgeous bride, it was just a pity...

Helen let out a long sigh. She didn't usually let herself think about what the doctors had said. It couldn't be true. Not her Claire. Other people's children died in the prime of their lives, not hers.

Yet... Too many nights she lay awake, unable to think about anything else. Soon enough her beautiful Claire, her vivacious, bright, lively daughter would be gone.

"_They are gone. They are gone to feed the roses. Elegant and curled Is the blossom. Fragrant is the blossom. I know. But I do not approve. More precious was the light in your eyes than all the roses in the world_1" Helen whispered, quoting a favoured Edna St. Vincent Milay poem.

The lines had been staying with her lately, ever since she'd heard the news that her daughter was ill and that she was going to die.

"But not yet." Helen whispered to herself, shaking her head.

Right then Claire was still with them and she was finally getting married. Helen vowed to make it a wedding to remember. She might not be able to change Claire's fate, but she could give her this and she would. It would be a night out of fairy tale, just like Claire deserved.

* * *

Finn was putting off calling his father, though he knew he had to do it. His father would have to learn about Bella eventually and now there was the engagement, but Finn was dreading it. 

He and his father didn't exactly get along. In fact, Logan and Collin both had better relationships with their fathers than Finn had with his, which was saying quite a lot.

Finn's relationship with his father hadn't been the same since his mother died. Arabella Rothschilde had been the clue that had held her family together, nothing had been since the same since her death...

Finn had been eleven then and he still... He wasn't sure he'd ever really recovered. But, he was happier, he was healthier.

He had Claire and Bella and life was good. He was making his own life, his own family, away from the fractured one he had been born into.

He thought his mother would be happy, if she could see him now, could see what life had given him and for the first time, since her death, Finn felt at peace.

* * *

1-Dirge Without Music by Edna St. Vincent Millay 


	23. Part TwentyThree: The End of An Era

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Twenty-Three: The End of An Era

"So you and Finn are getting married?" Rory asked Claire when the two of them met up for coffee.

"Yeah." Claire told her with a slight smile.

Rory looked at Claire, she didn't look like a woman who was getting married. "Aren't you happy?" Rory asked her quietly. "Don't you want to marry Finn?"

"Of course, I do." Claire told her. "I've always wanted to marry Finn. I'm thrilled, really."

Rory wasn't sure she believed her, but she didn't press, after all she didn't know Claire that well, really.

"How do you feel about being a bridesmaids?" Claire asked after a moment of silence. "Collin and Logan are going to stand up for Finn and I'm having Steph as my maid of honour, but I'd like it if you'd be my other attendant. I could ask Anne, but since she hates Finn..."

"You don't think she'd be very receptive." Rory filled in.

"Not really." Claire said with a smile. "There is Finn's sister, but she's... Unpredictable. Besides, this way you'll be paired with Logan and I'll pair Collin and Steph together."

"She's at Columbia now, right?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Claire confirmed. "She's working on her graduate degree. She decided not to come along on our around the world adventure, so she actually finished in four years."

"You guys are close?" Rory asked, she didn't know the other girl all that well--her only memories of her were really the gorilla mask thing and her warning about Logan's harem.

"Best friends." Claire confirmed. "Since grade school. She and I did everything together, until I decided to go on the yacht and she decided to stay behind and then when I got pregnant... Well, obviously we were on different paths then."

"Why didn't she go with you guys?" Rory asked. "I mean, she's a member of the Life and Death Brigade, right?"

"Yes, but she's not as... Reckless as everyone else." Claire told her. "She had no desire to throw away a year of her education to parade around on the yacht. The Life and Death Brigade and all that was always second to school for her and still is. She's mainly a member because she's been friends with Logan and them for so long."

Rory nodded, it all made sense now. "So tomorrow, we'll go pick out dresses." Claire told her, turning the subject back to the wedding.

"Ok." Rory told her. "Sounds good to me."

She studied Claire, still sensing that something was wrong. Claire just didn't seem like your typical, eager bride-to-be...

* * *

  
"So the mighty has fallen, huh?" Logan commented, looking at Finn.

Finn shrugged. "What can I say? The time has come. I'm a father now, I have responsibilities."

"Is that why you're marrying her?" Logan asked him seriously. "Because of Bella, because you know it's what the mighty Ambrose Rothschilde will expect?"

"No." Finn said instantly. "I proposed because it's Claire, because I love her, I've always loved her, and I want a life with her."

"Then I'd be happy to be in your wedding." Logan said with a grin. "But it still feels huge, it's the end of an era."

"Yes it is." Collin said, speaking up with a sigh. "The terrible trio has met its end... You're taking the plunge and we all know Logan'll follow soon, since Gilmore has him tied in knots, that leaves me the last survivor."

"Steph's coming home for the wedding." Finn volunteered.

Collin shot him a look. "Why do you think that has anything to do with me?"

Logan and Finn exchanged looks, they weren't sure what had happened with Collin and Stephanie--Collin refused to talk about it.

"She's going to be in the wedding." Finn warmed.

"I expected as much." Collin said dryly.

Logan had also expected the same thing, Claire and Stephanie had been best friends since childhood, of course she'd be in the wedding.

"Just do me a favour and pair her with Logan, will you?" Collin requested.

"Can't do." Finn told him. "Since Logan's going to be paired with the lovely Miss Gilmore, I doubt he'd be receptive to switching partners, would you, mate?"

Logan was a little surprised to hear that Rory was going to be in the wedding since she hadn't known Claire very long, but he just shook his head. "Nope, sorry Collin."

Collin glared at them both. "I despise you both, I hope you know that."

"I'm okay with that." Logan told him. "I'm still not giving you Rory." He then turned to Finn and raised his glass. "To you, Finn, to true love conquering all and to the end of an era!"

Finn and a still-sullen Collin raised their glasses and clinked.

Logan downed his drink, thinking of how true his words were. It really was the end of an era, that was for sure.

* * *


	24. Part TwentyFour: Confessions

Welcome to Adulthood  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Twenty-Four: Confessions

"Claire, darling!" Stephanie Vanderbilt exclaimed as she rushed into the arms fo her best friend, who had arranged to meet her when she flew from New York to New Haven on her father's plane. "You look fabulous!"

"So do you!" Claire said happily. "Columbia agrees with you."

"As London must have agreed with you. Or is it being with Finn that's making you glow?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"Finn." Claire said softly. "Definitely Finn. And Bella, of course."

Being a family at long last filled her with such joy, so much that she tried not to think about how fleeting it would be.

"Where is your darling little girl? It's been so long since I've seen her!" Stephanie demanded.

She had spent a few months with Claire and Bella over the summer, but that had been some time ago and she hadn't had a chance to see them since.

"She's spending quality time with Daddy." Claire told her. "Finn and the boys are going to look for tuxes and Bella was going with them. She was going to be their 'fashion consultant'?"

"Is she even talking yet?" Stephanie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Claire said with an amused smile. "BUt that doesn't seem to mater to them."

"So Finn's liking playing Daddy?" Stephanie asked as they walked to Claire's car.

"He is." Claire said with a smile. "He's a natural at it, which is what I hoped." She paused as she got behind the wheel of her BMW Roadster and looked at Stephanie. "Can you keep a secret?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Darling, I've been keeping your secrets since pre-school. After all, I never told anyone about you and Logan junior year have I?"

Claire blushed at the reminder. They'd been sixteen and the boys were already wild and hormones had been burgeoning. It had been years before Claire would get involved with Finn and she and Logan had had a brief fling, one that only Stephanie was aware of, since they'd pledged to keep it a secret from everyone else. It hadn't lasted long, a few weeks. and Claire had almost forgotten it ever happened...

"True enough." She said with a smile and then she took a deep breath. "I'm dying, Steph."

Stephanie stared at her. "What? No you're not, you're getting married!"

Claire nodded sadly. "Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that I have terminal cancer. There's nothing they can do for me. I'm dying, I have a few months at most."

Stephanie was silent for a long moment. "Oh, God, Clarey..." She said finally, starting to cry.

It was Claire's turn to be silent, she'd expected this reaction. After all, she'd just told her best friend that she was dying. She just pulled the car over and held Stephanie, their tears mingling together.

"How did Finn take it?" Stephanie asked finally, her tears subsiding.

"I haven't told him." Claire said softly.

Stephanie starred at her. "Claire..."

"I'm going to tell him." Claire assured her. "I just... I want the wedding to be perfect. I want it to be ours, without a cloud hanging over it. Its bad enough that I know how little time we have left, I don't want it marring Finn's joy. He's **so** happy."

She hadn't meant to get into this so quickly, before she'd even gotten Stephanie home, but... She needed to share her secret with someone and who better than her best friend?

Stephanie bit her lip, obviously torn. "You have to tell him." She said quietly. "As soon as the wedding is over."

Claire nodded. "I know."

She knew it had to be done, but she wanted to put it off as long as possible. She needed the wedding to be perfect, not just for herself, but for Finn.

When she was gone, she wanted him to look back on this one perfect day and remember how happy they were. She couldn't give him forever, but she could give him one perfect memory.

* * *


End file.
